


i hope you'll always stay

by vlossoms



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Bottom Kevin, Curses, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, Plot Twists, Vampire Bites, Vampire Kevin, Vampires, Warlocks, Witches, bottom chanhee, human chanhee, top chanhee, top kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 34,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlossoms/pseuds/vlossoms
Summary: Long after midnight and bathed in the soft, white glow of the moon, slender fingers play a sorrowful tune on ivory keys. The lithe frame perched weightlessly on the dark wood bench lends to smooth, graceful movements and perfected posture- something that only comes with decades of experience.The light of the moon casts almost eerie shadows dancing along the walls, stories told in the dead of the night and accompanied by a haunting melody. Long, jet black hair falls in waves delicately over pale skin, eyes shut in peace as fingers pull melancholy notes from the grand instrument. Every night- in the witching hour, as some might say- he plays a song. Every night, no one is around to hear it, for the residents of the manor have long passed on- leaving him trapped, sat at the bench of the well loved piano.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 67





	1. bathe in the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT BITCHES. Here it is, the famed newmoon vampire fic. It's here, it's queer, and you'll need a beer. 
> 
> I don't believe in betas, we die like men here. As always come scream at me [here](https://twitter.com/sunrisecobi) or [here](https://twitter.com/cobidilf)
> 
> Entire passages in italics, or marked with the stars are seen from Chanhee's POV.

Long after midnight and bathed in the soft, white glow of the moon, slender fingers play a sorrowful tune on ivory keys. The lithe frame perched weightlessly on the dark wood bench lends to smooth, graceful movements and perfected posture- something that only comes with decades of experience. 

The light of the moon casts almost eerie shadows dancing along the walls, stories told in the dead of the night and accompanied by a haunting melody. Long, jet black hair falls in waves delicately over pale skin, eyes shut in peace as fingers pull melancholy notes from the grand instrument. Every night- in the witching hour, as some might say- he plays a song. Every night, no one is around to hear it, for the residents of the manor have long passed on- leaving him trapped, sat at the bench of the well loved piano. 

🌙🌙

He holds close in the shadows, ears peeking up at the sound of voices - _voices? in the manor?_ \- the sound of high heels against the perfectly maintained flooring on the first level echoing loudly. It’s not the first time someone has toured the old estate, looking for something old and drab and _expensive_ to sink their greedy hands into- but none have ever stuck around. Buyers never interested enough in the pristine, vaulted ceilings, in the expanse of well cared for gardens, in the chill in the air that leaves people on edge. 

He nearly scoffs at the overly enthusiastic realtor showing the other person around, bubblegum fake voice going through the list of amenities and conveniently skipping over the worst - or best, depending on who asks - one. Him, the entity tucked just out of sight, watching eagle eyed as a tall, skinny boy takes in the décor with stars in his eyes. The grandeur always wears off in time, usually just before they reach the master suite, the foul threat of something decidedly sinister tainting the air. 

He notes with equal parts interest and disdain, that the boy’s focus on the manor only amplifies the further he is lead- the realtor at this point is already uneasy, nervous lilt teasing at her nasally voice. The other human seems completely unbothered, stopping to appreciate the art - _his art_ \- hung perfectly placed on the walls, on the tapestries brought over from centuries long past, or ornate furniture and styling. 

“This place is truly magnificent,” the slender boy whispers, voice like expensive silk in his ears. He knows he could fall into a voice like that, so musical and light, something that would accompany his dreadful music so late into the night. He also notices, then, that it’s not one pair of heels he’s been hearing- it’s two. That the long legged conundrum across the hall is decked in his own pair of pumps, and that his legs go up, up, _up_ \- until they disappear under the sharp contrast of black material making up the hem of a skirt. 

In all his years roaming the estate, he’s never been privy to a man in women’s fashion- though for the life of him, he doesn’t understand why. The legs are sinful tucked into gorgeous red heels the color of fresh blood, miles of porcelain, unblemished skin encasing firm muscles and toned thighs. The skirt is tight fitting, but modest, a soft silk blouse tucked just so into the waistline- and _oh_ , what a waistline it is. 

Shaking his head to rid himself of such uncouth thoughts, he trails stealthily behind the pair as they approach the master suite- his own sanctuary. The realtor has gone from mild discomfort to full on fear at this point, something deeply unsettling curling in her gut- deep and unwarranted. The boy though, he almost seems to feed on the energy in the air, pushing open the french doors with a flourish and stepping confidently in to the oversized space. 

He can’t help but think that the boy looks beautiful, ethereal even as he stands next to the ornate four poster bed- curtains and fabrics and throws all in beautiful shades of reds and golds, casting an almost regal aura though the space. The human hums thoughtfully, reaching out as if to touch- he finds himself baring his teeth, biting back a hiss at the idea of mortals tainting his prized possessions with stained flesh- but the hand soon drops, a click of the tongue the only thing to be heard. 

The woman’s rapidly beating heart is quickly grating on his nerves, the air in the manor is filling with the stench of her fear. He finds himself having to physically hold himself back from just ripping her apart then and there- but he mustn’t, curious to see whether or not this strange human will come to his senses. 

Eventually he decides to wait it out in the expanse of the manicured rose gardens, lounging on the grass under the warm sunlight. If he focuses past the burning hunger, he can hear the two puttering around inside, of the boy’s soft voice asking questions about the estate. He’s starving, feels like he has been for centuries- which, he has, really - considering the way he’s been trapped inside the edges of the estate for nearly half of a millennia.

He’s weaker than he’s ever been, straining to hear the voices as they maneuver the entirety of the expansive manor over the sound of the roaring in his ears. It doesn’t help that the boy smells absolutely exquisite, almost taunting him with the promise of sugary sweet life’s blood dripping from a pale, dainty wrist. His fangs ache, the urge to sink them into something nearly overwhelming as he hears them finally make their way out into the gardens. 

“Who cares for the estate? It’s so well maintained...” the boy muses, eyes failing on the perfectly trimmed hedges and rose bushes, on the grass so beautifully green, on the flowers blooming under a careful hand. 

The realtor stumbles a bit, struggles to find an answer when- _well, no one knows, really_ she says, and it’s true. 

None of the humans know he still lingers in the dark hallways, caring for and maintaining the estate in the same ways he did as a human as well. He figures if he’s going to live here for the rest of eternity he might as well make it beautiful. 

He listens from his secluded little alcove in the garden as the two work out the contracts- it appears this strange boy with the pretty legs has decided he wants to purchase the estate. He’s unsure if he’s pleased with this notion, considering the circumstances of his reality. One things for sure though, he thinks to himself as the sound of pens scratching on paper meets his ears- he’s not giving up his beloved piano. 

🌙🌙

Within a few weeks, he finds himself once again plastered to the shadows of the manor as the slender boy makes himself at home. He’s watching curiously as the human unpacks boxes, takes up camp in one of the large guest quarters- he takes this information in stride, enthused beyond belief that he doesn’t have to give up the master for a human. 

He’s got his eyes on the boy as he fills the shelves in the office space with books, most of which he discovers cheerily that he hasn’t read yet. The vanity in the bathroom is loaded with cosmetics and other non-necessities, beauty items and jewelry finding their own rightful places on the tabletop. 

The kitchen slowly fills with actual foods, delicate plate-ware and fine silver line the shelves and slowly, day by day, the manor has life breathed back in it. He can often hear the human singing along to songs he’s never heard before, dancing along to a beat only he knows. Truthfully, the human isn’t a terrible houseguest- he cleans up after himself, he doesn’t rip down all of the artwork, he doesn’t destroy the centuries old furniture and fabrics. He almost seems to float through the hallways, as if he’s belonged here his whole life and his soul has simply found it’s way home. 

The soft melancholic tinkling of piano keys never stops, and sometimes he finds himself wondering- can the human hear his haunting song, or does he simply ignore it? Maybe he’s asleep in the much too late hour, and the piano only soothes his mind and keeps him entranced in his dreams. He longs for a companion, someone to write music for, to enjoy his own with, to enjoy the tortured melodies of centuries previous- he’s been alone for too many years, and this human boy is all he can think about. 

It’s a few weeks later when, as he’s letting his gentle fingers glide across the keys of the piano, he hears movement from the other side of the manor. Without so much as pausing, he lets his eyes fall shut as the music breathes life into his decrepit body- pale skin glowing in the moonlight streaming in the window. Footsteps down the grand staircase, slippered feet on wood flooring as the human grows curious. 

He can feel the presence, can feel the tension in the room, can hear the steady heartbeat of the human as he stops in the entryway. There is one thing he notices, the piques his interest even as he continues playing the soft melody- there’s no fear twisting dark and foul in the air. 

As his song comes to an end, fingers stilling on the keys, the human speaks up- soft, light voice filling the void around him with a blinding warmth. “You were the one playing the piano every night.” It’s said with confidence, not an ounce of uncertainty bleeding into his voice. 

His too long hair, blacker than a cloudy night sky, falls into his eyes as he slouches on the bench. “It’s me,” he struggles to get out, voice rough and cracked from disuse. In fact, he can’t really remember the last time he’s really talked to someone- there’s never anyone around, and talking to the ghosts in the walls lost it’s own interest ages ago. 

The human hums as if deep in thought, pushing off of the wall and moving closer. “You’re not like me,” he muses, standing just on the other side of the piano. 

“I’m not,” his voice croaks again, throat raw and dry from hunger. He’s beating down the urge to sink his fangs into the pretty human standing across from him and staring as if he’s a puzzle to decode. The boy’s heartbeat hasn’t so much as picked up, not a stutter or a skipped beat- not even a rush of nerves. 

When he finally manages to lift his head, one pale hand pushing the hair back from his face, his blood red eyes meet the soft honey ones of the other boy for the first time. His face is gaunt from lack of feeding, almost paper thin skin covering high cheekbones- the opposite of the pretty boy in front of him. 

The human has soft, pretty skin, flushed with life. Beautiful eyes framed with long lashes, full, pouty lips- so beautiful he almost wonders if this boy in front of him is actually a faerie. There’s not even so much as a hint of magic in his blood though, nothing calling out loud as anything other than simply human. 

“What’s your name?” He watches as pretty lips form the words, takes in the sound of his voice, of the soft lilting melody. As he processes the question- he finds that he can’t remember, can’t think, can’t find it deep inside of him to understand.

“I don’t remember,” he manages, voice weak even to his own ears. “Why aren’t you afraid of me?” A simple question, one that would probably land harder if he didn’t appear so downright pathetic in the late hour of the night in the strands of moonlight. 

The human boy merely shrugs- as if it’s that easy, to just shrug off an apex predator. He supposes it is, in this case, considering he’s slow and diseased from thirst, barely even a sliver of his full strength. 

“You haven’t given me a reason to be afraid,” the pretty boy smiles. It feels cliché to say that such a smile lit him up from the inside out- but it does, filling his stomach with warmth. 

“My name is Chanhee,” the human- no, _Chanhee_ , offers gently, leaning delicately against the top of the piano. The sight of porcelain flesh so close, close enough he can almost touch, can almost taste the crimson iron on his lips- it’s driving him a little mad. 

But with such a pretty name to such a pretty face, he finds himself longing less for the taste of him- drained dry and fangs deep in a vein- and more for the taste of a companion, of someone to share the loneliness with. 

🌙🌙

“So let me get this straight,” Chanhee huffs, stretching to reach something in one of the cupboards. He’s watching, slouched in one of the chairs at the oversized dining table, as the shirt the human is wearing rises up and exposes just a sliver of velvety smooth skin. 

Satisfied with the object in his grasp, Chanhee straights up and turns around with a hand poised threateningly on his hip. “You can’t leave? Like you’re really stuck here?” 

He heaves a heavy sigh, centuries of resentment and frustration bleeding through. “Cursed for all eternity,” he agrees with a half-assed eye roll. He’s so thirsty, living with this human with no concept of personal space has been a trial on his conscience. 

Chanhee laughs, the sound twinkling and gorgeous like the morning sunshine coming in through the curtains. “And why exactly are you ‘ _cursed for all eternity_ ’?”

He collapses further into the chair, willing his fangs to retract again even against the sight of flawless bare skin and lithe legs. “Killed the betrothed of a powerful warlock,” he finally admits, preparing himself for the spike of fear, of resentment, of- well, anything really. 

Chanhee always finds a way to blow his mind, to pique his interest in the human even more, because he doesn’t so much as flinch at the information. Just hums quietly in response and turns his back to finish his breakfast. 

Days pass like this now, an easy friendship forming between them and slowly but surely he finds himself sharing the bits of his past he can remember. It’s fuzzy through the hunger, his mind long having started suffering from the lack of blood. He doesn’t know anything from his human life anymore, can’t even manage to remember his own _name_ without his head pounding with the threat of a migraine. 

To his part, Chanhee doesn’t even seem mildly concerned that his every thought when the human is around centers on taking a bite out of him. That when he sees the endless miles of porcelain skin of exposed legs, of slivers of bare stomach when a shirt lifts, of the delicate line of his neck, all he thinks about is sinking his teeth in and draining him dry. 

The sound of a heart beating is everywhere, in his thoughts and ears and even in his dreams, flashes of soft, pouted lips and kind eyes haunting him. He’s tried to tell Chanhee, tried to urge him out of the manor and away from the estate, tried to make him understand that his thirst is unpredictable. But the human always waves him off, instead choosing to sit across from him at the table and rest his chin in his hand, those chocolate eyes focused only on him. 

Afternoons are spent either lounging under the sun in the gardens or holed up in the room Chanhee converted into a work study. Most of the conversations seem to cater around Chanhee’s life, about his work and his family, his friends and everything about him. He wishes he could offer his own life story- but he cannot remember anything, cannot think of anything aside from the all consuming hunger. 

Late nights are spent seated at the piano, two pairs of delicate hands encouraging soft songs. Chanhee wanted to learn how to play, and he has plenty of experience- it’s easy enough to guide him with careful movements, fragile fingers wrapped around tiny wrists, heartbeat pulsing under his fingertips. 

He won’t admit it, but some of his favorite moments are when Chanhee helps him clean and maintain the estate- the careful hands helping him straighten up, cut back the rose bushes, shine the floors. The life Chanhee brings into the manor with his tiny little shorts and his cropped t-shirts and his silly dancing and singing, all of it lends to the way he feels a little bit more alive. 

He’s got a little more energy today, feels a little more alive and a little bit less decrepit, thanks to some poor unfortunate woodland creature wandering in the bounds of the estate. He loathes it, hates drinking animal blood, but being bound to the property has left him with so little choice throughout the passing years. 

He’s sprawled on the grass, the mid-afternoon sun heating him up and making the black of his hair shine. Chanhee is carefully pruning the rose bushes under his watchful eye, hands gentle and soft as they work to shape everything nicely. 

“So,” Chanhee muses thoughtfully. “If you’ve been stuck here for so long...” 

He sits up, one eyebrow arching up at the unspoken question. “Are you asking me what I’ve been surviving on?” 

Chanhee flushes slightly, a hint of embarrassment tainting the air around them. He can hear the way his heartbeat picks up, pulses just a little bit faster, and he _almost_ considers teasing him just a little bit. 

“Animal blood,” he eventually speaks up. “I don’t- I don’t really get the opportunity to feed from humans anymore, clearly, so I’ve made do.”

Chanhee pouts, as if that knowledge upsets him somehow. “I’m guessing you don’t have people lining up to offer themselves up,” the pretty boy jokes weakly. “Is that part of the reason why you can’t remember anything? Not having... you know.” 

He hums, shrugging as he picks at a few blades of grass. “Most likely, I’m not sure. I didn’t lose my memories until long after the last human blood I had.” For all he knows, it could actually be a part of the curse- doom him to the vampire equivalent of Alzheimer’s and trap him in a home forever. 

“Do you think about it? Drinking human blood?” Chanhee wonders, carefully picking a couple of roses and setting them to the side. He almost wants to laugh, to roll his eyes and give the proverbial _duh_ , but he decides not to- that Chanhee deserves a serious answer. 

Breathing in deeply, he can almost taste the roses in the air. “All the time,” he starts, choosing his words carefully. “It’s hard to explain, the thirst, but it’s- it’s all encompassing. It’s all I can think about, and there is no escape... It’s like I have a single-minded focus into getting more of it.” 

“That sounds terrible,” Chanhee mumbles. “I can’t even imagine...” 

He waves it off, flopping back down in the grass. The sun heats him up, painting his pale skin in a soft glow and relaxing him. He’s got his head tilted back, head turned up towards the sky and eyes closed as he listens to Chanhee hum a little song. 

His skin prickles at the feeling of eyes on him, roaming over the little bit of skin he shows. What surprises him most though is the way he can hear Chanhee’s heart racing, can feel the emotion change a little bit. 

“We are friends now, right?” Chanhee speaks up randomly, sounding almost... nervous? He doesn’t understand the weird tension building in his tone, in the space around them, but he nods anyways. 

When Chanhee doesn’t immediately continue, he blinks open his deep crimson eyes, shakes his hair out of his face and watches, waits, gives the human time to gather his thoughts. 

“You can feed from me.” 

— 

“No! Absolutely not, I won’t,” he nearly shouts, stomping through one of the seemingly endless hallways. 

He can hear Chanhee huffing, out of breath and struggling behind him. He’s choosing to ignore the desperate way he’s breathing, the way his pulse has skyrocketed and the way he can almost hear Chanhee’s blood rushing through his hears. 

“I just want to help!” Chanhee yells after him, reaching out in a pitiful attempt to stop him. 

At the end of the hallway leading up the massive staircase, he turns and fixes the human in front of him with a stern look. “No, Chanhee, I won’t. I’m not going to hurt you, too.” 

It’s final, his words lingering harsh in the air as he rushes up the stairs, quickly shutting himself in the master suite. He can hear Chanhee moving sullenly around the manor and he has to physically stop himself from listening in when he recognizes that the human is on the phone.

💫💫

_Chanhee throws himself onto the massively oversized bed in the room he’s claimed as his own, biting back the urge to scream. Sure, he knows offering himself on a platter to his half degenerated vampire housemate is probably not his smartest move, but what else was he supposed to do?_

_He had merely wanted to help, knows deep down that the man needs to feed, needs the blood in order to get himself back. With a huff, he dials Changmin’s number, bursting into a frustrated retelling of the afternoon immediately as the warlock picks up._

_It’s not until several minutes later when Changmin stops him, a rushed “You offered yourself to a_ vampire _?” that it really sinks in how much danger he put himself in._

_“Yeah, I guess it wasn't my best decision,” Chanhee drawls, smoothing his hands over the comforter. “You should see him though- he’s been starving for centuries! He admitted today the only thing he’s eaten are the poor squirrels!”_

_Changmin huffs on the other end of the line, and Chanhee can literally hear the eye roll that goes along with it. “You can’t just- what if he like, takes advantage of you?”_

_“He’s not a monster,” Chanhee grits out, anger lacing thick and icy in his voice. “He’s been nothing but good to me, and he’s had plenty of moments to rip me to shreds.”_

_There’s a heavy sigh, burdened and world weary that comes through the phone. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to imply anything terrible there-“_

_Chanhee scoffs, cutting Changmin off quickly. “You did, and you tried. But it didn’t work on me, considering I’m the one living here. If you would take the time to actually meet him you would understand.”_

_Changmin makes like he’s going to reply, but Chanhee cuts him off quickly again. “I‘ll talk to you later. I got the roses you needed, I’ll dry them and have them ready for you.”_

_He hangs up after that, leaving no room for an argument. He’s going through the motions, clipping the steams and preparing to wash the flowers when there’s a soft knock at the door._

_“Come in,” Chanhee calls softly, shifting nervously as the pale man creaks the door open._

_There’s an awkward, stilted moment between them as the vampire lets himself into Chanhee’s room, looking around at the pictures decorating the table tops. “I wanted to apologize for yelling earlier,” the man breathes into the quiet. Chanhee freezes, sucking in a deep breath and willing his heart to calm down- for the flush in his cheeks to go away._

_“It’s alright-“ Chanhee starts, hands delicately separating the leaves from the stems. He’s wary of the thorns, careful with each movement as he rifles through his mind for the right words. “I’m sorry if I crossed a line, I just... I want to help you,” he mumbles, moving nearly on autopilot._

_The vampire shifts, picking up a framed photo of Chanhee and Changmin from the past, arms around each other and smiles wide and carefree. “I appreciate it, really,” he sighs, placing the frame down carefully. “I don’t trust myself- I don’t trust that I could stop, if I started.”_

_Chanhee hums in assent, understanding the struggle to a certain extent. “Still, I’m sorry to pressure you.”_

_“Can I ask you something?” Chanhee whispers, hands grasping at the basin in front of him. He’s terrified to hear the response, no matter what it will be, but he’s also exhilarated at the possibilities._

_The vampire merely encourages him, soft reassurance in the evening light._

_“Do you think about biting me?” He almost doesn’t want to know the answer, but he’s so desperate for it at the same time._

_There’s barely any sound behind him, the pale man shocked silent from the question. He can hear it as the vampire moves closer, stands close behind him and inhales deeply._

_“I think about it all of the time,” it’s spoken barely above a whisper, the breath ghosting ever so lightly across the back of his neck. All of the hair on Chanhee’s body stands up at the voice, at the words spoken so guilelessly. “You smell... exquisite, like the finest sweets in the land, soft and rich and intense. It’s all I can think about when you are nearby.”_

_Chanhee bites back a noise, forcing his hands to move, washing the flowers again- anything to keep from leaning back into the man behind him, so close but nowhere near close enough. “Oh,” he replies dumbly, left speechless from the raw hunger in the vampire’s words._

_He’s moving carelessly now, mind lost in so many different directions that he barely even feels it when he nicks himself on one of the thorns. He only notices when he hears the choked inhale behind him, when he looks down and sees the blood beading up along the cut._

_Chanhee whimpers quietly before he can stop himself, a soft distressed noise in the darkness. “Shit,” he mumbles, moving to wipe his hand off on a towel._

_Pale fingers grip onto his wrist, holding him still and he turns his head, takes in the sight of the other man’s blood red eyes focused on the droplet of his blood. The vampire is clearly warring with himself, Chanhee can see it written all over his face._

_“You smell.... so lovely,” the vampire whispers, almost in a lisp as Chanhee spies the way his fangs have pushed out, taking up too much space in his mouth._

_Chanhee’s heart is racing, pulse pounding against the fingertips pressed against his wrist as adrenaline rushes through him. He knows his breath is coming quicker, more uneven and sloppy as the vampire swipes at the tiny bead of blood with one finger._

_He watches, waits- he’s on the edge of his proverbial seat as the man slowly loses the battle in his own mind. There’s a moment when it feels like time stops- the air standing still, the clock not ticking, the sun not setting- as Chanhee sees his face light up at the first taste of his blood._

_It’s like a branch snaps, whatever tie that was holding the vampire back breaking free. The fingers grasping onto Chanhee’s wrist tighten, dragging his hand up to his lips_.

💫💫

The rush of warmth that fills him at the first taste of the human’s blood is almost enough to drive him absolutely mad. His body is nearly moving on autopilot as he carefully, slowly licks up the small amount of blood still pooling on the tiny little cut. 

He nearly groans at the taste, at the way he’s itching to sink his fangs into the thin flesh on a dainty wrist. The weight of Chanhee’s eyes on him, heavy lidded with a potent combination of fear and... arousal? Yes, he can taste the arousal in the air, in the blood smearing on his lips, in the tension thickening between them. 

His lips ghost lightly over pale skin, eyes fluttering as the racing heartbeat pulses violently against his mouth. Before he can stop himself, talk himself out of it, his fangs sink in, rich crimson so sweet washing over his tongue. 

Chanhee gasps, the sound and taste pulling a throaty moan from deep within him as he swallows mouthful after mouthful of liquid salvation. He’s losing himself in the taste, in the fire burning deep in his gut, at the way he can feel the human shaking with pleasure from the sensation.

The roaring in his ears heightens, fills his head as memories blast him from all angles. It feels overwhelming in the best and worst ways, information filling every crevice of his body. 

His eyes close of their own accord, fluttering as he sucks messily at the puncture wounds. In the farthest reaches of his mind, he wonders if he’s taking too much- knows he’s bordering on taking too much. He can feel it in the way Chanhee is going limp, the tension in his arm bleeding out as quickly as the taste of him. 

He can’t seem to stop though, the taste so addictive on his tongue like the only drug that matters. He’s ruined for the taste of him, for the absolute delicacy of Chanhee. 

It shocks him out of his bloodlust when the human crumbles to the floor, the movement tearing his wrist from his grasp. A wave of terror runs through him, at what he’s done- that he’s messed up again and gone too far. He’s by Chanhee’s side in seconds, cupping his cheeks and blinking back a wetness from his eyes. 

His pulse is slow and uneven, heart exhausted and drained nearly dry and he lets out a low whine before scooping up the unconscious boy and carrying him up towards the master suite. He’s careful as he deposits the fragile human on the bed, less so as he starts pacing uncontrollably as his brain short circuits. He can still hear the weak thrumming of his heart, the uneven and shallow breaths, symbols of his life having nearly been so cruelly ripped from his hands. 

He sinks into one of the lounge chairs in his room, head falling in his hands as he crumples. He’s choking back harsh sobs as his shoulders shake, and it’s here that he understand. He understands the reason he’s cursed, understands that it was meant not only to protect other people from himself- but it was to keep himself from his own misery. 

He can still taste the sweetness of his blood on his lips, the residual pain of it all. He’s watching the slow, too slow rise and fall of Chanhee’s chest and his mind flickers briefly to a random twist- his blood. His blood can heal, right? He thinks so- he feels like he can remember, buried deep in his slowly fading in memories. 

He’s struggling, trying desperately to recall the process, the tiny pieces of information that are just out of reach. A migraine is threatening at the edges of his mind, too many thoughts bombarding him in such a short time and piling atop each other. 

It hits him then- there has to be a transfer agent with it. He’s remembering bits and pieces from his past that fill in the blanks, a vivid memory playing in his mind of his Sire, licking into his mouth and dripping blood, of the moments just before-

He shakes his head, clearing out the memory before it can take hold and fester. He’s moving before he can process it, climbing onto the bed and hovering above the still unconscious human. He can see the way his skin has paled from the lack of blood flow, the normally flushed cheeks drained of color. 

His lips press gently, so carefully, so softly against the smooth skin of Chanhee’s forehead. The human doesn’t stir, and briefly, he wonders if he’s in any pain- if the experience hurt him. All he can remember is the wet gasp Chanhee let out as his fangs sunk in, the soft whimpers and the swirling arousal in the air as he drank from his wrist. 

These thoughts swirl in his mind as he cups Chanhee’s cheek, thumb pressing just so on his plush lower lip. His touch feather light as he slowly encourages his mouth to open, soft breaths escaping parted lips. 

He winces a little as his fangs protrude, quick and sure as he nicks the tip of his tongue. The white-gold blood that runs through his veins pools in his mouth and he’s moving, sealing his lips over Chanhee’s and sharing his essence. Eyes fluttering closed at the feeling, at the sensual process of sharing something so intimate- but he would do anything, _anything_ for this little human spread out on his mattress. 

He pulls away when he feels the movement of Chanhee’s throat, swallowing down the shared blood. He sits back, thumbs away the excess mess around his lips and letting a sorrowful smile cross his own face. 

“I’m so sorry,” he whispers into the silence, curling his fingers so softly through short hair. “I never wanted to hurt you...”

Even as the guilt turns soul-crushing, he can’t help but think about how much he wants to taste the sugary sweet blood again. It’s going to make the long, drawn out process of withering away again so much worse with the temptation of the human’s taste. 

He makes himself comfortable in one of the chairs, curling up tightly with a throw blanket and contents himself to watching and waiting for the first sign of true life from Chanhee. He will wait by his side as long as it takes until he’s full of unabashed joy and goodness again. 

🌙🌙

He hasn't so much as slept a wink when Chanhee finally stirs, soft chocolate eyes blinking open slowly. He's up and out of the chair and by his side in a split second, helping the pale boy sit up carefully. 

"How are you feeling?" He whispers, watching Chanhee closely as he sips at a glass of water. 

Chanhee hums in thought, turning kind eyes still so filled with trust towards him. "Like I just slept for two days," the human laughs softly, his voice teasing and playful. "How are _you_ feeling, my little vampire boy?"

He rolls his eyes fondly, sitting on the edge of the bed beside Chanhee. "Guilty," he starts, voice quiet in the space between them. He feels out of his element and out of place when he feels Chanhee reaching a hand out, landing comfortingly on his arm. The same hand with a wrist bandaged and wrapped with careful fingers, hiding away the evidence of his mistake.

"I remember things," he continues, picking at his fingers. "I'm so sorry, Chanhee."

Chanhee huffs, leaning over and letting his head fall to rest on his shoulder. "Stop apologizing," the human mumbles quietly, residual exhaustion still pooling deep in his bones. "You can make it up to me though," the words spoken around a telltale grin reach his ears, bringing a barely-there smile to his own lips. 

"Yeah? How can I do that?" His hand comes up of his own accord, carding through the soft curls at the back of Chanhee's head. He can never resist getting his fingers in his hair when he's so close, this pliant and relaxed around him- even if he _shouldn't_ be this relaxed with him. 

"All I want is your name," Chanhee finally gets out, sounding almost nervous. "I want to learn everything about you- but we can start here."

He laughs softly, tilting his head and pressing thin lips into the hair at the crown of Chanhee's head. He whispers his name there, into the soft brown strands, hears the sound of Chanhee repeating it quietly, as if testing the weight of it on his lips.

The first time Kevin hears his name spoken on Chanhee's tongue, he swears he's reached nirvana- for absolutely nothing could be better than the syllables rolling smoothly on such a delicate voice. 

🌙🌙

A week later finds Kevin staring curiously at the petite, stunningly beautiful figure sprawled out on one the couches nursing a wine glass. He’s never seen a fae this close and personal before, only having heard about them from his Sire, but this boy- he’s truly everything he was warned about. Pure ethereal beauty that can’t be resisted, a hum of magic potent in the air attempting to coax him closer, to fall into the grasp. 

He shakes his head, moving into the kitchen where Chanhee is preparing another glass of wine for himself. “Why is there a faerie on the couch?” He asks, confusion written in bold across his features. The human startles, spilling a bit of the wine as he turns around quickly. 

“What do you mean? Eric?” Chanhee seems just as confused, blinking slowly. “He’s a faerie?” 

Kevin shrugs, pouring himself a glass of wine as well. Vampires can’t get drunk, but it doesn’t stop himself from needing something to do with his hands, to occupy the weird fidgeting in his body. 

“Yeah, he reeks of magic, it’s so strong,” Kevin laughs humorlessly. “Is he a friend of yours?” 

Chanhee nods, suddenly bashful. “Yeah, we met a few years ago at a club- I’m sure you can imagine our... level of acquaintance.” 

The spike of embarrassment in the air almost shocks a laugh out of Kevin as he follows a flushed Chanhee back out into the living area. The fae- Eric, he reminds himself- doesn’t even seem perturbed by the vampire making himself comfortable in one of the oversized wingback chairs. 

“Eric, this is Kevin. Kevin, Eric...” Chanhee introduces awkwardly, folding himself small and compact in an empty chair. Kevin has noticed many of the human’s little quirks as time goes on- namely the tendency he has of trying to be as small as possible. It clashes somewhat with the way his clothing choices tend to draw attention to himself, but Kevin finds it more endearing than anything. 

“You never told me you were rooming with a vampire,” Eric muses, sipping daintily at his wine. His lavender eyes finally turn back to Chanhee, picking up their previous conversation easily enough. Kevin tunes out their conversation, eager enough to just be in Chanhee’s company as he catches up with his friend. He’s aware that he seems desperately clingy, but Chanhee has assured him numerous times that he finds his need to be close charming. 

His fingers itch to press into the ivory keys of the piano just a room away, but he’s loathe to let outsiders hear something so important to him. Eric seems kind enough, trustworthy as well, the sound of Chanhee’s full bellied laughter filling the space with warmth. Chanhee deserves to be happy like this, to be able to throw himself bodily at the person next to him who brings out such vibrant emotions, to laugh and live carefree. 

The afternoon passes with jovial and hearty laughter, Chanhee’s bright giggle mixing with Eric’s throaty laugh and Kevin’s twisted memories fading in and out. He’s clinging on desperately to anything he can, unwilling to lose himself once again to the husk he was just a week prior. The thirst is ever present, ripping at his throat and urging him to sink his fangs into the saccharine sweetness radiating from the faerie, to drink from the softer resolve of Chanhee, but he fights it down, drinks more wine and allows himself to turn it off. 

As much as he tries to tune out their conversations, he can’t help but hear some things- and oh how he wishes he could have missed this. He can hear when Eric lets his voice drop into a stage whisper, body leaned in close to Chanhee, can hear it when Eric says, “Man, I would _love_ to get the hot vampire in my bed...” 

Kevin cannot believe he’s hearing this, hearing as Eric talks so openly about his... _interest_ in him while Chanhee just gawks at him. He’s not even subtle as he winks at a Kevin, eyes trailing over pale skin. 

“Sorry, no hot vampires in anyone’s bed right now,” Chanhee huffs, rolling his eyes. 

Eric nearly whines at that, turning pouty eyes on Kevin. “C’mon... I think we could have fun, don’t you?” 

Kevin is absolutely _not_ living this moment right now, he really does not know how to deal with this faerie turning his charms on. There’s a distinct scent of a challenge in the air, laced with arousal and exhilaration, leaving Kevin almost speechless as he replies with the ever eloquent, “Uh...”

At this point Eric looks like he’s barely restraining himself from physically climbing into Kevin’s lap, pout flipping quickly into hardly disguised attraction. Chanhee looks a little red in the face as he watches them, eyes narrowed and determined. 

“Eric, can you _please_ stop trying to seduce Kevin- this is not at all why I brought you over here,” Chanhee whines exasperatedly. Kevin almost finds it cute, the way Chanhee is so flustered, as if he’s in any danger of actually taking Eric up on his offer.

Sure, Eric is attractive, smells deliciously sweet in a vastly different way than Chanhee does, but Kevin is not exactly keen to get a faerie under his sheets. He knows they can be devious creatures, and he’s more than content to keep Eric a solid distance away from his bed. Besides, he can’t help but think there’s only one person he truly wants spread out beneath him, only _one_ person he wants to sink his fangs into. 

“Ah, Chanhee… I’m just having a little fun,” Eric says cheerfully, thankfully dropping the flirty conversation with that. 

The rest of the late afternoon passes with little incident, Kevin making his way out into the gardens at some point to watch the sun's slow descent through the sky. The colors are bleeding reds and oranges throughout the clouds, painting the world in a beautiful light. He's lost in his thoughts again when a shadow crosses in front of him, looking up to see Chanhee settle into the grass beside him. 

"Eric left," Chanhee speaks, soft and quiet in the relative peace. "He did make sure to tell me that we should _'call him if we want to have a fun time'_ before he left though."

Kevin snorts, a perfect visual of the exact scenario forming in his mind. "Yeah? Are you going to take him up on that offer?"

He can feel Chanhee's eyes on him, gaze intense and unwavering as he replies. "No. Are you?"

"Trust me when I say Eric is not the person I want in my bed," he assures softly, taking in the light flush on Chanhee's cheeks at the sentiment. 

It's silent between them after that as they watch the sunset- but it isn't awkward. Chanhee has his chin rested on his knees, arms wrapped around himself and Kevin can't help but think he just looks so tiny, so small when he's curled up like that. It feels nice to lounge around like this with so few worries between them, an easy companionship filling the space between them with warmth. 

"Kevin," Chanhee speaks up after a little while, voice quiet and unsure. He looks almost afraid to speak again, and without much thought Kevin finds himself reaching out, slipping his own cold hand into the other's warm one. 

He waits- always will- until Chanhee feels comfortable enough to continue, lacing their fingers together with a soft smile. "I want- I think you should feed from me."

Kevin is shocked, confused and thrown for a loop as the words ricochet around in his head. He opens him mouth to speak, to protest, to say anything- but Chanhee beats him there, speaking quickly: "I mean- in the future, I guess. But I really just... I only want you to have my blood, though we need to work up to that. If you have a little bit every day, you'll get used to it and you won't lose control, right?"

"Chanhee-" Kevin starts, sounding unsure- of himself, of Chanhee, of the world.

"If I control how much you get, if _I_ control how much I give- it's okay," Chanhee reassures, turning to look him in the eyes. "I want to help, and I've been thinking about this since that day I woke up. You need blood, and I think this could work... but you have to help me try, Kevin."

As much as he doesn't want to admit it, he can't help but think that Chanhee has a point- letting himself starve again doesn't seem like a feasible option, not when he's so constantly desperate to get his teeth into Chanhee. He also can't exactly wait around hoping the human will never bleed around him ever again- accidents happen. 

He can't help but be terrified though, at the thought of tasting Chanhee's blood again; so soon after he witnessed the boy crumpling to the floor. He's scared, so scared that he's going to instead become addicted to the taste and hurt Chanhee again. 

"I know you are panicking, I can see it in your face," Chanhee whispers, moving closer and cupping soft hands over his cheeks. "Listen to me- you won't hurt me again. I know you won't, because of this. Because you are so scared.. You won't let yourself lose control again."

His eyes are fluttering shut, hiding away the threat of tears before they can so much as think of spilling over. "How can you be so sure?" He asks, voice weak and bitter. 

Chanhee is gentle, so gentle as his thumbs swipe away the wetness pooling under dark red eyes. "Trust me," he whispers, so soft in the quiet air just before dusk. 

"Okay," Kevin finally manages, leaning into the delicate caress of plush lips against his forehead. "Okay. I'll trust you."

🌙🌙

A few days later, Kevin is battling the thirst threatening to light him ablaze, flames licking at his raw throat. He knows he should tell Chanhee, that the whole point of the arrangement is so that he _can_ have what he needs- but he can't help but struggle with it when he's spent the last two centuries torturing himself. 

As it is, it seems like Chanhee is a mind reader, because he corners Kevin later on that day with a glass of too-red red wine and a bandage on his hand. 

Kevin flounders when the glass is thrusted unceremoniously into his hands, takes in the challenge in Chanhee's eyes. "Drink." The word is simple, uttered as a command, an order, and he knows there's no getting out of this now. 

Lifting the glass to his lips, Kevin can smell the barest hint of Chanhee's sweetness mixing with the bitter essence of the wine and it nearly makes his mouth water. He fights against the way his fangs are threatening to poke out, taking a small sip from the glass. 

The taste explodes on his tongue just like the first time, the taste of Chanhee so unbelievably bold. It's like liquid gold, white-hot and pure, everything he needs to keep going. He barely even notices as he downs the rest of the glass in quick swallows, a soft noise of contentment leaving his lips as the thirst recedes, the monster inside of him satiated temporarily once again. 

"That's better, isn't it?" Chanhee hums, taking the glass back with a saccharine smile. "I know what you need, hmm?"

Kevin is definitely staring at him like he's gone mad, crimson eyes blown wide and mouth open in a pathetic "o" shape. There's something so astoundingly attractive about the tilt of Chanhee's head, the quirk of his lips, the assuredness of his words- because he _does_ know what Kevin needs. 

"Thank you," he finds himself whispering, hands aching to reach out and tug the human closer, so much closer. Chanhee breaks the weird tension between them with a charming little smile, decidedly too soft for the moment between them. He watches as Chanhee strolls out of the room entirely care free, off to go lounge about somewhere as he always loves to do in the late afternoon sun. 

There's been a few times where Kevin has found Chanhee lounging on _his_ bed in _his_ room, stretched languidly across the ornate reds and golds of the bedspread like a cherished house cat. He's never bothered, in fact, he almost welcomes the way Chanhee is sure to worm his way into his heart and mind. 

Sometimes he has to fight the urge to climb onto the bed beside him and curl around the warmth, the ever-present desire to be as close as possible to Chanhee driving him a little crazy. Their late nights together at the worn bench by the piano, afternoons lounging in the sun, mornings in the kitchen with Chanhee's singing filling the space- all of these things serve to make Kevin just a little bit happier.

They don't often talk about Kevin's past, so it comes as a surprise when Chanhee speaks up from beside him, hands stilling on the piano keys. "Have you ever tried to break the curse?" A question so innocent, yet one that opens so many doors, so many hallways. 

"Obviously I've thought about it," Kevin thinks out loud, picking his words with care. "But I don't even know what type of curse it is, so it makes it a little harder to figure things out."

Chanhee hums in response, not really sure what to say. He wonders if he could ask Changmin... Wait! "My best friend- he's a warlock, maybe he would be able to help?" Kevin hates hearing how unsure and sad Chanhee sounds, a mix of hopeful and dejected all in one go- almost as if he doesn't believe his own words. It makes sense though, there's hundreds, if not thousands of options the spell could be based from- and that leaves them without much hope. 

"I guess it can't hurt to try, but don't get your hopes up, love." The term of endearment slips out unbidden before Kevin can bite it back and he swears if vampires could blush, he would be beat red. Chanhee giggles, a soft peal of sound like silver bells ringing- something that puts a smile on his own face before he can even stop himself. 

"Play me a song," Chanhee asks, voice soft in the light of the moon. Kevin is but a weak man, unable to say no to such an exquisite creature, so he plays. He doesn't stop at one song, he plays song after song, all from his many years of composing tunes. His fingers pull soft melodies from ivory keys, eyes closed as the moment between them stretches on. 

It's these times that Kevin longs to pull the human closer, to capture his lips in delicate kisses, to worship his body with love and respect and to just fall into a love that he's so afraid of. He _wants_ with Chanhee, but- does Chanhee deserve to be held back by him? Why would he clip the wings of such a beautiful, exquisite creature- someone who can fly away from all of the ugliness in the world. 

He only stops playing when Chanhee's hand comes to rest atop his, halting his movements and bringing him out of the daze. The fog clears, his eyes open and turn to meet the soft, tender gaze of the human's chocolate dipped eyes. Chanhee's fingers entwine with his own, thumbs rubbing so gently against his pale and chilled skin. 

"You compared yourself to a monster, once," Chanhee whispers, eyes falling to their hands laced together. Kevin holds his breath, anticipation rushing violently through his skin. "But..." 

"Here, in the moonlight and with your piano... I think you're beautiful." 

His long-stopped beating heart lurches at the words spoken so profoundly, so forward and without regret. He nearly flinches when Chanhee's free hand comes up to cup his jaw, fingers caressing the pale, unmarked skin with what Kevin can almost fool himself into thinking is love in his fingertips. 

Chanhee is sitting close, so close in fact that Kevin can feel the shaky exhales on his own skin. "I'm going to kiss you," is whispered, the words etching themselves in his flesh. "If you'll let me."

"Please," is all Kevin can manage in response before Chanhee steals the breath from his lungs. Their lips meet, a tender intensity drawing them closer, pulling soft sounds from deep down. Kevin wants to lose himself fully, to drown in the riptide of Chanhee's hands pulling him closer, of his lips against his. 

It's been so long since he's felt the touch of another person, of someone who wants as much as he does. He's making soft, desperate little noises that Chanhee swallows down so willingly- eager to pull him from the darkness of his own self loathing. 

As the moon rises high into the sky, emotions run rampant in tentatively roaming hands, blossoming affection and trailing kisses bathed in moonlight. An ever-present constant among them sits temporarily forgotten, a piano once again waiting for poised hands to play.

💫💫

_Chanhee is humming a soft song to himself as he mindlessly tosses items in his shopping cart, piling snacks and sweets in with the bottles of wine when he feels it. He's not really sure what he's feeling- it almost feels like the ghost of hands on his body, gripping and bruising._

_He can feel the almost tangible graze of teeth, sharp and pointed against the tender skin of his neck and he has to fight down a whimper at the near painful rush of arousal coursing through him. Images flash in the blink of an eye but even still, he can't explain the weird out of body feeling it's giving him- he's not actively experiencing any of it, but it feels so real and intense._

_Brief flashes of a naked chest, of hands pressing an unseen body into a mattress, the feeling of fangs sinking into flesh that doesn't belong to him- all of it is lending to a tightness in his pants and his heaving chest. He feels like he is seconds from moaning out loud and embarrassing himself as the feeling of someone-_ something _\- drinking from the smooth column of a neck intensifies._

_"You can have this much fun, too," a voice he can't quite hear, can't quite make out whispers, liquid arousal dripping from every syllable. Chanhee can't stop the whimper from spilling out, fists clenching tightly against the onslaught of pleasure as invisible fangs dig into fragmented skin. "He would have so much fun with you, so responsive..."_

_He can feel the threat of a hand teasing at the waistband of his pants, a single finger teasing the line of his erection through the fabric. The simple illusion of touch is all it takes to throw him overboard, biting down his lip to stop a load moan as he spills messy and untouched into his briefs. Chanhee flushes with an embarrassed heat as whatever was in his mind leaves as quickly as it came. Soon he's only left with the memory of non-corporeal hands on someone else's body, of the shameful thoughts of being spread out underneath_ one _person tainting him._

_He's quick to cut his trip short, rushing through the checkout line with flushed, overheated cheeks and a stickiness in his underwear that fills him with shame. Chanhee can't help but wonder and worry if the experience will still be written in his flushed cheeks and labored breath when he gets home, when he makes it back to Kevin_.

💫💫

Kevin is lounging in the gardens when he hears Chanhee rushing through the house. He wanders into the kitchen, faltering at the overwhelming scent of arousal and shame radiating through the room. It's nearly mouthwatering with how enticing it is, the sweetness in the air broken up only by a rapidly beating heart.

Chanhee is facing away from him, but Kevin knows that he can tell that he's watching him by the way he tenses up. 

“Don’t say anything,” Chanhee mumbles, voice shaky with embarrassment. “I don’t- I don’t know what happened.”

Kevin is confused to say the least. “What do you mean?” 

“One minute I was picking out wine and next thing I know it feels like someone- like _someone was biting me_! But also not- it didn’t really feel like _me_...” Chanhee whines, flustered and unsure. “It’s so embarrassing!” 

He bites back a laugh at the situation, suddenly all of the dots are connecting and it all makes sense. “Chanhee, I think Eric is messing with your head,” he whispers softly, moving to stand behind the human. 

Chanhee is still hunched over, shoulders tense and the bitter taste of shame still fills the air. Kevin doesn’t even try and stop himself when he presses close, hooking his chin over Chanhee’s shoulder. “One of the fae’s lesser discussed... charms... Is the ability to make someone they’ve developed a bond with feel _whatever_ they are feeling.” Kevin explains, breaths tickling the sensitive skin of Chanhee’s neck. 

There’s a soft gasp heard, Kevin grinning as the potent scent of arousal spikes in the air again. His hands come up, one gentle as it presses just into the dip of Chanhee’s slender waist, the other moving to cover a delicate hand gripping so harshly onto the kitchen counter. 

“Seems like Eric had a little fun today, hmm?” Kevin chuckles softly, savoring the beautiful little noises Chanhee makes. 

“But why would he make me feel it all?” Chanhee manages weakly. “I don’t understand..” 

Thin lips press the hint of a smile into smooth, unblemished flesh as Kevin ponders. “I think only Eric knows really why, but maybe he was just trying to get us riled up,” he muses, fingers tightening their grip on Chanhee’s waist. “And trust me, it’s working- you smell exquisite like this...” 

He punctuates his sentence with the gentle drag of his nose along Chanhee’s pulse point, narrowly resisting his urge to sink fangs in deep. Chanhee has been feeding him for weeks now, he’s sure he can hold his control- but he wants Chanhee to want it as much as he does. He wants to hear the human desperate for his bite, for the pleasure it brings through his veins, for the thrill of it all. 

“Kevin,” Chanhee whimpers, voice so soft and sweet. He wonders how he’s meant to truly resist such a pretty boy with such pretty noises, when his entire body is screaming at him to _take_. 

Kevin is drowning in the pull of his blood, letting himself be dragged down into the raging sea of his own arousal. He’s not subtle as he presses his lower half ever closer, letting out a barely there groan as the hard length of his cock presses firm and insistent again Chanhee’s ass. 

“What do you want from this, Chanhee?” Kevin asks, the temptation to dive in deep nearly consuming him. But no matter what he wants, none of it means anything if Chanhee doesn’t want it too- the boy in his arms calls all of the shots. 

He hears the way Chanhee whines, feels the way he presses his hips back against him. “I’ll give you whatever you want,” Kevin presses the words into bared skin of his shoulders. “You just have to say the word, my little prince.”

Chanhee audibly whimpers at the name, letting his head fall back and exposing the long line of his neck. “Want you,” he whispers, voice shaking under the weight of his own arousal. “Want you to bite me, want you to touch me.” 

Kevin groans softly, nosing at the supple skin before pressing his lips gently against a sensitive spot. His next words are a soft silence against pale flesh, the barely there threat of his fangs poking out. 

“Whatever you want,” he agrees, sinking his fangs deep, so deep into the overflowing river that is Chanhee. He’s reminded of the first time, of a bite pressed harshly into the delicate skin of a wrist, of losing control to the bloodlust- and somehow he knows. He _knows_ without a doubt that this is different- that the trust has been built. 

Chanhee moans, low and sultry as Kevin drinks from him, each swallow pulsing delirious need throughout his body. Kevin grinds against the curve of his ass, pressing flush and licking messily at the tiny puncture wounds on his neck. 

“You always taste so perfect,” Kevin whispers, tugging Chanhee desperately towards the stairs, eager to spread him out and get his hands on the soft body. Chanhee allows himself to be pulled along, thoughts swirling with the headiness of the bite and the hunger for more. 

Kevin is gentle as he lays Chanhee on satin sheets, taking in the wide eyed beauty before him. “You look...” he trails off, searching for the words that won’t come as his eyes roam over the contours of his body. 

“Absolutely stunning,” Kevin whispers reverently as his hands come up, smoothing over the curve of Chanhee’s waist, over the flat line of his stomach. Chanhee is squirming, unable to sit still as he looks up into crimson eyes blown wide with lust. Kevin smirks playfully, easing cold fingertips under the fabric of his shirt, ghosting featherlight touches along soft skin. 

He’s quick to lean down and capture Chanhee’s lips in a searing kiss as his touches grow more bold, exploring the seemingly endless amounts of warm, flushed skin. Thumbs roll across pert nipples and the soft moan that Chanhee breathes in response nearly drives him mad, a certain eagerness to pull more of the sinful noises taking over. 

Pushing the hem of the shirt up, up, _up_ , Kevin ducks down and wraps his lips around the hardened nub, tongue flicking out against the flesh. Chanhee is letting out desperate little sounds, whines and whimpers overfilling and creating the most beautiful music Kevin has ever heard. 

He loses himself in tasting Chanhee’s skin, leaving trails of flowering bites over unblemished skin. Itching to sink his fangs in, Kevin presses bruises into narrow hips with his fingertips. Soon he’s nestled between thin legs spread wide with his tongue tasting the delicate skin of Chanhee’s stomach as fingers twist in the strands of his hair. 

“Kevin,” Chanhee whines softly, closing his eyes against the sight of the vampire kneeling between his thighs. Kevin hums, fingers working to tug at the waistband of Chanhee’s pants, a question lingering in the inquisitive touch. “Please..” 

He is loathe to resist such a pretty voice begging so sweetly, not when he’s just as desperate. With quick and sure movements, he leaves Chanhee bare beneath him, lips pressing into the soft, giving flesh of pale thighs. The arousal in the air is intoxicating, overwhelming in the best way. 

His hands come up again, pressing Chanhee’s hips down against the mattress as he loses the fight against temptation, sinking his fangs into the silky smooth skin of his thighs. The taste here, so potent and thick, is laced with all of the arousal coursing through him and Kevin finds himself moaning desperately around a mouthful. 

Chanhee’s hands are fisted in the jet black hair, tugging as the painful pleasure swallows him whole. Kevin can’t resist leaving little bites all over the creamy skin, covering the flesh in the remnants of his thirst. 

“Kevin, Kev- please,” Chanhee cries out, cock throbbing with each bite, each taste Kevin allows himself. 

Detaching himself from the addicting taste of his blood, he retracts his fangs and kisses a path up to the leaking cock pressed against Chanhee’s stomach. “Don’t worry, my prince, I’ll make you feel good,” he whispers, swallowing Chanhee down in one movement. 

The choked off moan Chanhee let’s out floods his ears, filling him with a twisted sense of satisfaction as he sucks messily at the length. He can feel the desperate twitches of his hips as he fights the urge to thrust upwards into a willing mouth. Hands guide Chanhee, encouraging the movements as Kevin swallows around the weight of his cock in his mouth. 

Addiction is no longer simply found in the saccharine sweet blood, it’s found in Chanhee’s bitten off moans as he lifts his hips and fucks into the tightness of Kevin’s throat. 

The hands in his hair tighten as Chanhee moans, a chorus of sin echoing above him. Kevin is letting his own little noises spill, the vibrations around the cock in his mouth driving Chanhee closer and closer to the edge. 

He’s left listening to the desperate cries of his own name as the whimpers pitch up, Chanhee’s hips losing rhythm as his orgasm washes over him suddenly. Kevin swallows all of him down, working him through it and driving him into oversensitivity. He only pulls off when it gets too much, Chanhee pushing weakly at his head instead of tugging him closer. 

He leans up, falling into a soft kiss tainted only by the lingering taste of Chanhee in his mouth. The human’s legs are still quivering with the weight of his arousal still barreling through him, with the length of Kevin’s erection pressed into his hip. 

“I’m not done with you yet, little one,” Kevin whispers, answering an unspoken question. “I want all of you, if you’ll have me.” 

—

Chanhee’s moans ring loud and beautiful in the air around them as Kevin works his fingers in fast and deep. He’s spreading him open quickly on three fingers, watching the pretty faces Chanhee makes as he begs for more. 

“Kevin- Kev, shit,” Chanhee whines, struggling against the onslaught of fingers against his prostate. “Fuck me, please, want you-“

Kevin groans at the words, pulling away to rid himself of his clothes. “Chanhee, baby, my prince- you look so beautiful,” he praises, thumbing away the tear tracks on plump cheeks. 

He leans over Chanhee, forearms bracketing the slender boy as he seals their mouths together in a desperate kiss. The feeling of their skin pressed together, one body cool against the raging warmth of the other urges them closer, into a sinful grind. 

Kevin can feel the way Chanhee’s legs are wrapped around him, can feel the way his arms are pulling him closer, as if trying to swallow him whole. They lose themselves in roaming hands and the slow roll of their hips together, precum slicking the way. 

“Please, please,” Chanhee begs, a filthy mantra falling from his lips. Kevin absorbs the desperation like he’s a starving man, shushing the pretty boy with soft words. 

“I’ll give you everything,” Kevin assures, sitting up and moving to slick himself up with lube. He moans lowly at the touch against his aching cock, left alone for far too long. “Everything,” he repeats as he fits the head of his cock against the furled muscle. 

He’s careful and slow as he pushes in, watching Chanhee’s face for any sign of discomfort. When his hips meet Chanhee’s thighs, buried deep inside the tight heat, Kevin leans down pressed soft kisses along the flushed skin of his face. 

“Perfection,” Kevin whispers, lacing their hands together. Chanhee urges him to move, slowly rocking their hips together in a search for friction. 

The first thrust punches out a surprised moan from Chanhee, a fucked out little sound that repeats each time Kevin thrusts into the willing body below him. He sets a rhythm, slow and deep and each thrust is punctuated with a deliberate roll of his hips. 

The sight of Chanhee spread out underneath him, wanton moans spilling out freely, only makes Kevin want to please him more. He wants to hear the way the cries pitch up as his cock brushes against Chanhee’s prostate, wants to see the way Chanhee writhes under the incessant pleasure threatening him with a third orgasm. 

Kevin’s hips snap forward a little faster, a little deeper, a little harder as he noses along the exquisite line of Chanhee’s shoulder. His breath puffs out of him in harsh exhales, quiet moans leaving his own lips at the overwhelming heat wrapped around him. 

He drags Chanhee’s wrist towards him, kissing down the line of his arm before sinking his fangs into the thin flesh. Chanhee gasps, broken moan splitting into a cry at the feeling, cock jerking weakly against his stomach as his pleasure mounts. Kevin is quick to make a matching mark on the other wrist, fucking in harder into the pliant body beneath him as the taste of sweetness washes over him. 

Chanhee’s body is decorated in his marks, in his bite, pinpricks of painful pleasure sharing a story like no other. He’s clinging onto Kevin as his cock pulses, dribbling a pathetically small amount of cum over the toned flesh of his stomach, completely untouched. Kevin allows himself one last taste, one last glimpse of his own personal heaven as he bites down just above Chanhee’s nipple, hips stuttering in their rhythm as he grows closer. 

Chanhee sobs at the press of his fangs, back arching and pressing Kevin in closer, writhing under the overstimulation drawing tears to his eyes. 

“Fuck, you just taste so sweet,” Kevin groans, fangs stained red with his blood. Chanhee tugs him down in a messy kiss, undoubtedly tasting himself on Kevin’s tongue as he cries out. “Can’t help myself around you, little prince. Want you covered in my marks forever.” 

Chanhee is loud as Kevin fucks him well into overstimulation, cock still half hard and an angry red. “Going to cum again for me, baby? You can do it,” Kevin encourages, purposefully pounding into Chanhee’s prostate with each thrust. “One more, baby, c’mon.” 

The friction of Chanhee’s cock against his stomach is apparently enough to get him there, a broken sob spilling over as he suffers through a completely dry orgasm. Kevin groans, pressing his lips into Chanhee’s shoulder as he fucks in two, three more times before finally spilling warm and wet into the tight heat. 

He fucks Chanhee through his orgasm, hips slowly rolling and forcing his cum even deeper. “So good for me,” Kevin praises softly, pressing butterfly kisses over tear-stained cheeks. 

Chanhee looks exhausted, body twitching weakly at the borderline painful stimulation wracking through him. He’s careful, gentle as he rolls them both over, still seated deep inside, until Chanhee’s weight rests comforting and warm over his chest. 

“Chanhee, my little prince,” Kevin whispers, pushing sweat slicked hair off of Chanhee’s forehead. “How are you feeling?” 

“Tired,” Chanhee manages, voice weak and raspy. “Good. But tired.” 

Kevin hums, letting his hands stroke over the curve of his waist and up the long line of Chanhee’s spine. “I drank a lot from you,” he murmurs, pressing his lips against the bare skin of his forehead. “Not too much, but a lot... The fatigue will wear off with rest.” 

“...Or, if you drank some of my blood,” he finishes, trailing off as Chanhee readjusts above him. 

Kevin wants nothing more than to stay here, wrapped around Chanhee and tasting the savory bliss in the air. He almost misses the soft words, the quiet “please” going nearly unheard in the way it’s spoken into the crook of his neck. 

He smiles softly, encouraging Chanhee to meet his lips. He’s quick as he runs his tongue along a pointed fang, sharing the blood between them. Chanhee is greedy, soft little noises pushing out of him with each taste of the white-gold heaven. 

“Sleep, little one,” Kevin whispers, curling his arms protectively around the human against his chest. “You’ll feel better when you wake up. And I’ll be here.” 

Chanhee mumbles quietly, pressing a barely there kiss to the alabaster flesh next to his lips. “G’night,” he tries again, quiet and exhausted. 

Kevin hums a soft tune, feeling the way Chanhee relaxes in his arms as he falls asleep. “I love you, little prince,” he whispers into the nothingness, words melting into unhearing ears. 

🌙🌙

He’s roused from his mindless daydreams some time later by loud knocks on the door. As much as he is loathe to unwrap himself from the sleeping boy in his arms, he has to in order to stop the incessant pounding on the wood. 

Kevin is careful as he slowly pries himself away from the warmth, tugging the blanket up and over Chanhee’s sleeping body. With a lingering kiss pressed against pillowy soft skin, Kevin throws on one of Chanhee’s sweaters and a pair of pants and wanders downstairs. The knocking is growing more annoying at this point, and Kevin can almost taste the putrid odor of distress siphoning through the wood. 

“Hello?” Kevin questions as he cracks open the door. He’s immediately hit with a wave of bad energy, the scent radiating off of the person hitting him with a distinct bitterness. 

“Where’s Chanhee?” The stranger questions, no holds back on the disdain in his voice as he glares at Kevin. He’s taken back at the hostility overflowing between them, immediately stiffening up and standing straighter. 

“He’s upstairs, sleeping,” Kevin simply states, eyes narrowing. He can’t figure out what about this person is rubbing him so wrong aside from the blatant attitude, but there’s something off about him.

The person rolls his eyes, moving to push past Kevin into the house. Kevin merely raises an eyebrow, disbelief written all over his face as the stranger stomps up the stairs quickly. He feels a sick sort of satisfaction as the man turns towards Chanhee’s room first, not knowing the way he’s spread out under Kevin’s sheets like he belongs there. 

He’s definitely got a smirk on his face as the stranger turns angry eyes on him once again. “Where is he?” 

Kevin leans against the wall beside his door, shrugging. “I told you, he’s up here sleeping.” It’s spoken like a challenge, one that the other man doesn’t back down from. 

He shoves past Kevin again and into the bedroom, the immediate smell of sex overwhelming and potent. He nearly laughs at the way the stranger recoils, disgust turning his features ugly. 

Chanhee is still sleeping peacefully, the sheets wrapped delicately over bruised and bitten skin. Kevin knows his marks are visible, knows this stranger knows about him and his kind- the magic thrumming through his veins a dead giveaway. 

He watches as this stranger avoids the pinpricks standing out against the pale flesh, instead moving to shake Chanhee awake. Chanhee stirs slowly, blinking away the mid-afternoon sunlight and meeting Kevin’s eyes across the room first. 

There’s a question in Chanhee’s tired eyes that Kevin can’t answer, nodding towards the stranger standing hot and angry next to the messy sheets. He simply watches from his position by the door, leaning back against the frame. 

Chanhee rolls his eyes at the other man, lounging lazily in the sheets. “What do you want, Changmin?” 

Changmin. Kevin recognizes the name, remembers distantly that Chanhee mentioned one of his friends was a warlock- so this must be him. None of that explains the underlying darkness that taints the magic in him, but maybe Changmin just _really_ doesn’t like him for some reason. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Changmin grits out, motioning towards the numerous bite marks and bruises. Chanhee merely raises an eyebrow at the hostility. “You aren’t seriously letting that monster feed from you are you?” 

Kevin narrows his eyes, barely resisting the urge to throw Changmin out. Chanhee just huffs, sitting up and letting the sheets pool beautifully around his waist, truly showcasing Kevin’s touch on his skin. 

“This again? Changmin, with all due respect, go fuck yourself.” Chanhee spits, annoyance and anger tainting his normally sugary sweet scent. “I have told you before that _Kevin_ isn’t a monster. If you are only here to be a hateful bitch, go do it somewhere else.” 

Kevin stays quiet, watches the way Chanhee doesn’t back down against Changmin’s bitterness. It feels good in a strange way to hear Chanhee refer to him as anything else besides a monster, to know for sure that Chanhee truly believes he’s good. 

“Now really, why are you here, Changmin?” Chanhee asks again, voice flat and emotionless. 

Changmin sighs, anger deflating into the low simmer of annoyance. “You weren’t answering my calls or texts and I was worried- so I came to check up on you.” 

“And I’m sorry, but... as I’m sure you gathered, I was a bit _indisposed_.” Chanhee drawls, turning half lidded eyes towards Kevin. He thinks if he could, he would be flushed a bright rose red under the sultry gaze, with the way Chanhee let’s the sheets slip just a hint lower for his eyes only. 

“I’ll be out in the gardens,” Kevin murmurs, pushing away from the door frame. He’s quick to make his leave with a soft kiss to Chanhee’s forehead, leaving the two alone. 

He can hear their voices pick up again, and he does his best to tune them out as he makes his way out into the warmth of the sunlight. The cloud of bitterness and irritation dissipates the further he gets away from the warlock, leaving only the memories of such a putrid scent as a memory. 

Kevin wanders through the gardens, making his way towards the greenhouse Chanhee asked for recently. Stepping into the space, he’s overwhelmed with fondness and pride at the plethora of flowers and herbs spanning the space. Shelves upon shelves are stacked ceiling high with plants, hundreds of different blooms brightening everything up. 

He can feel the tender care Chanhee has put into each and every plant, the greenhouse itself radiating its own warmth. Everywhere he looks, he can see Chanhee’s impact, his touch, his imprint on the sprawling grounds of the estate; whether it’s the cat mugs Chanhee insists on buying because they remind him of Kevin’s eyes, or the spare bathrobe hanging in Kevin’s bathroom. 

Each little piece of Chanhee spread throughout the manor reminds him that he’s got someone in his bed, in his spent heart. Kevin does his best to try not to think about forever, to not think about Chanhee’s tragic humanity lest it truly sink in that they don’t have forever. 

His fingers reach out, a fleeting touch glossing over the petals of a solid white flower. As much as he longs for forever with Chanhee, he would never curse Chanhee to an eternity trapped in the estate with him. 

🌙🌙

Kevin is lost in his thoughts as the sun makes it’s slow descent through the sky when Chanhee wanders into the greenhouse. He can hear the slow steps coming closer and he turns, eyes catching on the endless amounts of pale skin glowing in the low light of dusk. 

His breath hitches at the sight of the human boy, looking so small and fragile and outstandingly beautiful in the silk and lace draped over his lithe frame. Chanhee’s pretty skin is flushed under the weight of Kevin’s gaze, at the crimson eyes trailing over the exposed skin. 

“I asked Changmin to leave,” Chanhee whispers, curling a hand into the long lengths of jet black hair curling at the back of Kevin’s head. His voice is light and quiet, almost musical in the fading sunlight. 

Kevin pulls Chanhee close, guiding him until he sits gracefully in his lap. His hands come up, smoothing under the weightless fabric of the night dress and sit along the curve of Chanhee’s waist. 

“You are a work of art,” he whispers reverently, the weight of Chanhee’s ethereal beauty taking his breath away. “I can’t believe you’re real...” 

As the sun sets over the horizon and dusk takes over the grounds of the estate, wandering hands and mouths fill the void before the moon rises. There’s a distinct gentleness in the air as their bodies move together, falling apart under the soft moonlight. 

🌙🌙

The loud ringing of Chanhee’s phone draws him unwillingly out of his daydreams, sprawled languidly across the lounge chair in the office. He’s careful to give Chanhee his privacy when fingers stop on the keyboard, excitement bleeding into the air as he answers. 

Kevin perks up in interest guiltily as Chanhee mentions hotels, about finding somewhere, about visits. He can hear a sugary sweet voice going on with equal exuberance to Chanhee on the other end of the line, and he’s quick to meet the human’s eyes with a question reflected in his own crimson irises. 

“My friends,” Chanhee mouths, smile nearly too wide for his soft cheeks. 

Kevin shrugs, humming quietly in response. “Invite them,” he whispers, closing his book and putting it to the side. “We have space, little one, they can stay here. Any friend of yours is welcome in our home.” 

He sees the protests forming on Chanhee’s lips, and he’s quick to shut them down. “I’m serious, please, invite them, or I will.” 

Kevin smiles, pointed incisors just barely showing as he listens to Chanhee relay the invitation, sees the way the smile spreads again like a poison at the near immediate agreement from the other end. 

The rest of the phone call passes quickly enough, Kevin tuning it out politely again as Chanhee bids goodbyes. He’s welcoming a lap-full of warm, soft flesh as Chanhee makes himself comfortable, tucking his head against the back of the couch. 

“I haven’t seen them in so long,” Chanhee mumbles, fingers coming up to smooth out the lines of Kevin’s shirt. “Thank you, for letting them stay here.” 

Kevin hums, pressing his smile into the crown of Chanhee’s head. “Of course, little prince, I would do anything for you.” 

🌙🌙

Kevin rushes to the door, hair askew and covered in flour as he hears the gentle knocking on the door. He’s quick to usher Chanhee’s friends inside, the weather taking a turn for the worse in the colder months, an icy freezing rain a constant that chills you to the bone. 

Chanhee is singing happily in the kitchen, tiny little shorts and oversized sweater covering his body. Kevin smiles, shakes Jacob and Sangyeon’s hands, takes their coats and listens as they wander into the kitchen, taking Chanhee by surprise. The sound of bright peals of laughter liven up the estate, bringing a certain amount of joy and warmth to the space. 

“You’re always cooking,” Sangyeon teases, leaning against the counter next to Chanhee. Kevin watches with an overwhelming amount of fondness as Chanhee huffs, waving off the words. “Well of course! Do you expect any less?” 

Kevin is humming as he digs out a bottle of wine, raising an eyebrow in question at Jacob. “Care for some?” 

Jacob smiles, all soft and kind and making his face appear ten years younger. “Please, I would love some.” 

He’s quick to pass a glass to the soft spoken man, watching as Chanhee and Sangyeon make idle conversation. He’s brought out of his thoughts when Jacob speaks up again, head tilted adorably in thought. “Chanhee never mentioned you were a vampire.”

“Is it a problem?” Kevin questions quietly, fingers wrapped tight around the stem of the glass. 

Jacob laughs, full and deep in his chest as if Kevin had just told the funniest joke in the world. “Well, considering that one of Sangyeon’s closest friends is a vampire, I think it would be quite rude of me to dislike you. Also, we are shifters, so...”

Kevin hums in response, a quiet laugh spilling out. It’s silent between them for a while until he wonders aloud: “So, how did the two of you meet Chanhee? He says you travel a lot.”

“Ah, well, Chanhee was my neighbor as a kid, so we spent a lot of time together. I met Sangyeon in high school, and we just kind of went from there,” Jacob explains, fond tinted irises focused on the two in front of the stove. Sangyeon is laughing at something Chanhee said, full bodied and loud as Chanhee wipes at tears in his eyes. Seeing the human enjoying himself so much, so quickly really only serves to ignite a fire deep inside Kevin’s chest, filling him with warmth and light. 

The night goes by with shared stories and fun times reminiscing about Chanhee’s friendships, Kevin learning so many little quirks he would have never heard before. It’s wonderful, and it brings him memories of a family from long ago, something lost in the years long passed on. 

🌙🌙

Sangyeon and Jacob are a welcome warmth in the estate, Chanhee as happy as can be over the next week or so. He almost wishes they didn’t have to go- he can already see the way Chanhee is shutting down a bit as their departure looms ever closer, the way his laughs fade out a bit faster, the way his eyes dim a bit more. 

All he can do is be there for Chanhee, nights spent curled up around each other as Kevin sings soft little tunes. It becomes routine, then, for Chanhee to ask Kevin for pretty songs on the piano, to find the peace in the twinkling moonlight in the dead of night. 

He wanders into the office space one day to see Chanhee curled up and wrapped comfortingly in Jacob and Sangyeon’s arms, the three in a close knit pile of limbs. It brings a soft little smile to his face as he carefully folds a blanket over their bodies, leaving with a chaste kiss left on Chanhee’s forehead. 

The day Jacob and Sangyeon leave comes inevitably, and with it comes numerous tears and a lot of hugs shared. Chanhee is clinging desperately onto Jacob as Sangyeon packs their things into the trunk of their car, Kevin watching from the sidelines. 

“Chanhee- we can come back, we will try and get back as soon as we can,” Jacob tries, voice cracking around the emotions swelling in his own body. “We had a good time, though, yeah?” 

Kevin meets Jacob’s eyes over Chanhee’s shoulder, a soft little smile curling his lips up. He watches with fondness as Jacob presses little kisses all over Chanhee’s face, wiping away stray tears as they fall. 

“I promise we will be back to see you,” Jacob murmurs quietly. “You know Sangyeonie will make sure of it.” 

Chanhee pouts when Jacob let’s go, moving away to fall sadly into Kevin’s awaiting embrace. “I know, I just wish you were closer,” Chanhee grumps. “I just miss you both.” 

The two eventually take their leave before Chanhee can start bawling again, Kevin holding him close and tight. Chanhee’s eyes follow their car as they take off on the way to who knows where, a persistent wobbly pout marring his pretty features. 

Kevin eventually drags Chanhee to bed, curling up under the sheets and sharing lazy kisses as the sun makes its slow descent through the sky. It’s quiet between them, more simply just sharing the space with each other than anything else, when Chanhee speaks up. 

“I want you to feed from me,” Kevin hears, and really, it’s not a strange request. He’s been feeding from Chanhee for awhile now, so he’s not really sure why he sounds so lost. “I just want to forget.” 

Kevin frowns, turning over on his side and really just lets himself _look_ at Chanhee. The human looks so small and sad where he’s curled up in his arms, and he hates to see the look on his face. “Everyone always leaves, don’t they?” 

The words are quiet, barely more than a whisper- but they sound so broken. He understands, in a weird backwards way, the way that Chanhee is feeling. He’s been alone for hundreds of years, trapped here to waste away into nothingness- until Chanhee came along. 

“I’m not going to leave you, my little prince,” Kevin whispers, tilting Chanhee’s chin up and bestowing a tender kiss on parted lips. “You’ve truly captured my heart- you’re it for me.” 

“But what if- what if... when we find a way to get you out of here... will you stay then?” Chanhee breathes, blinking back tears he doesn’t wish to let loose. There’s a wild and unrestrained fear tinting his eyes, mangling the words with a broken desperation. 

Kevin tugs him even closer, pushing his love into the space between them and letting it wash over Chanhee in waves. “I promise you, I’m here to stay- as long as you’ll have me.” 

💫💫

_“I need a friend,” Chanhee whines into the phone, flopped on his back on the mattress. Changmin huffs on the other side of the line and Chanhee can practically feel the other man rolling his eyes. “I’m serious! Kevin is great, don’t get me wrong, but ever since Jacob and Sangyeon left... I don’t know.”_

_“_ What about Eric? _” Changmin offers. “_ Haven’t heard you talk about him in a while.”

_Chanhee flushes at the memories still so strong of Eric in his head, the visceral want and desire that pooled in his body. “Eric is... busy.”_

_“_ Hmm... Well, I may know someone who would be interested in making a new friend, if you want? _” Chanhee grins, even though Changmin can’t see it from the other side of the phone._

_He’s more than willing to make new friends, and he says so as much to Changmin before they hang up. Sunwoo- he’s set to meet this new person in a few days, and it’s safe to say that Chanhee is over the moon._

_He just hopes that Sunwoo will like him._

💫💫

“I hope you don’t mind, but I have someone coming over later.” Chanhee calls out as he scrubs at the dishes piling up in the sink. Kevin comes up behind him quietly, pressing his nose in the curling strands on Chanhee’s nape, breathing in the luxurious scent emanating from his skin. “You know it’s fine with me, Chanhee.” 

Kevin feels the way Chanhee relaxes in his arms, a feeling that will never grow tiring or old. It’s the level of comfort they have with each other that makes everything feel so intense and also somehow so laid back and free. He’s just barely brushing his lips over the sliver of Chanhee’s shoulder exposed by the sweater he’s wearing- a bit oversized and slouchy, covering his hands and ending nearly at his thighs. 

“Are you wearing one of my sweaters, prince?” Kevin muses, lips curling up in a teasing smile that Chanhee is sure to feel against his skin. The human flushes, the saccharine sweet scent of his arousal beginning to fill the space around them. 

“Maybe I am,” Chanhee manages, voice already a little breathy and uneven as Kevin’s lips trail dangerously close to his pulse point. “And just what are you going to do about it?” 

Kevin smirks, pulling away from the temptation of sinking deep into Chanhee. “Nothing,” he hums, trailing his fingers teasingly over Chanhee’s waist. “Just happy to see you in my clothes.” 

Distantly, he can hear the sound of a car door shutting and shuffling footsteps towards the door- humming, Kevin leaves a gentle kiss on Chanhee’s bare skin before stepping away. “It appears we have company, little prince.”

🌙🌙

Sunwoo is definitely an interesting character, Kevin thinks, as Chanhee and him lounge on the couch with a few dirtied plates between them. At first glance, Kevin had thought the strange boy to be nothing more than a human, but his glamour wavered just long enough for Kevin to spot the tiny horns and the sharpened claws of the imp. He finds himself curious, but he remains aloof and out of sight, determined to give Chanhee the space he needs to invest in a new friendship. 

Judging by the ruckus and jovial spirits radiating through the estate, Kevin thinks it’s going well. He’s out strolling the greens house Chanhee has so tenderly slaved over, herbs and blooms taking over the entire space- it’s peaceful, it’s calming, it’s everything Kevin needs when his mind begins to wander astray. 

The afternoon blends beautifully into early evening as the sun sets beyond his horizon, leaving the grounds covered in an orange glow. Kevin can almost feel the threat of thirst ringing in his ears, a prickle at the back of his throat that only makes him more eager for the imp to leave- all he wants is Chanhee in his arms and under his tongue. He allows himself to spread out on the grass as the moon climbs ever higher, humming a quiet tune to drown out the sounds of laughter echoing across the estate. 

He’s truly not sure how long he lays there before Chanhee lays down beside him, immediately snuggling in close and relaxing. 

“Did you have fun today?” Kevin rasps, throat hoarse from the ever-growing thirst. He’s not a savage though, he’s a man of honor and he will wait until the very second Chanhee is ready- even if it’s never. He would starve a thousand years over if it meant Chanhee trusted him, loved him. 

“Sunwoo is great,” Chanhee mumbles quietly, something a tad uncharacteristic for the normally bright human. “My head really hurts though, like I have the beginnings of a migraine.”

Kevin tugs Chanhee just a little bit closer at those words, a soft noise tumbling from his lips. “I’m sorry, little prince. Have you taken anything for it yet?” 

Chanhee barely even shrugs, content to lay prone and quiet in the cool embrace Kevin offers so graciously. He can tell that the human doesn’t feel good, the way he winces at a louder sound than he’s expecting, or squints his eyes shut at the onslaught of the moon. 

“Wait, I almost forgot... you’re supposed to feed today,” Chanhee slurs, trying to push himself upright and failing. It’s almost instant, the violent wave of nausea Kevin can almost feel _himself_ , that takes the human over, leaving him exhausted. 

“Don’t worry about me, love, you aren’t well and you need to rest,” Kevin whispers, getting to his feet and lifting Chanhee carefully in his arms. He’s gentle and calm as he lays the human down on their now shared mattress, ghosting his lips across the flushed skin of Chanhee’s forehead in a soft kiss. 

He leaves, fetching some water and painkillers he knows that Chanhee has stashed somewhere. It’s going to be a long night for the pretty boy, exhaustion leaving him almost too drained to even find good rest. While he normally wouldn’t offer in any normal circumstances, Kevin knows that Chanhee needs something to help him- which is why he finds himself opening his mouth next. 

“Chanhee,” Kevin calls softly, fingers curling through the now pink hair atop his head. He still gets lost in the beauty it radiates, almost blinding in its intensity. “I need you to focus for a second- can you do that for me?” 

Chanhee’s eyes blink open wearily, only somewhat managing to focus in on Kevin hovering beside him. “Are you with me, prince?” A nod- more than enough at this point. The pain Chanhee is in is potent in the air, loud and foul and obnoxious in its obscenity. It’s nearly enough to make Kevin curl in on himself, and he’s not even the one suffering. 

“I can take away the pain, you know I can,” Kevin soothes, relishing the way Chanhee pushes against his hand like a cat enjoying a good scratch. “Do you want me to help you?” 

Another nod, this one a bit stronger than the first. He knows Chanhee is strong, and he’s sure that whatever illness affecting him is most certainly not fatal- a massive migraine and brutal nausea is surely not going to be the thing to take down the human. But even so, he cannot stand to see his human, his Chanhee, suffering when he knows he has the remedy. 

The only thing they are risking now is a bond, something they are close enough to as is, what with the way Chanhee has become his Chosen. It was inevitable when Chanhee offered himself up the first day- his blood was calling to him from the beginning. 

It’s easy then, for Kevin’s fangs to sink out, nicking the skin of his lip and swiftly capturing Chanhee in a kiss. The human is greedy for the taste of liquid paradise, tugging Kevin closer with determined hands in long black strands of hair. Soft noises spill out unbidden, lost in the taste of sweet relief from the splitting pain plaguing him. 

Kevin only barely manages to pull away when Chanhee’s greed starts to turn lustful, thumbing at the pretty rosy cheeks. 

“You need to sleep, Chanhee,” Kevin hums softly, urging the human down against the numerous pillows. “Rest well, you’ll feel refreshed in the morning.”

Chanhee only whines a little bit, settling happily as Kevin fits himself into the space left in the blankets. It’s easy and oh-so-beautiful in the way Chanhee eases into his embrace, the human filling the void in his loving arms and his wasted heart. 

Kevin drifts afloat in the thoughts of Chanhee’s perpetual flame, the thing that brought the warmth back to Kevin’s cold interior. The estate blooms with the human’s tender touch, just as their love grows like the rose bushes in the sprawling garden. 

🌙🌙

“It was so weird- I felt fine, but it was like right as Sunwoo was leaving, it felt like my head was splitting open,” Chanhee is whining into the phone from his position lounging on the couch. Kevin’s got his hands twisting through the soft strands, nails scratching lightly at Chanhee’s scalp until he’s almost purring under the gentle ministrations. 

He can hear Eric’s lilting voice filtering through the connection, soft words he tries not to listen too hard to. Chanhee pouts up at him when his hands stop moving, pushing against his hands like a little kitty. 

“Sorry, love, spaced out a bit there,” Kevin mumbles, leaning down and pressing his lips against Chanhee’s forehead. He can hear Eric laugh on the other end of the phone, teasing Chanhee about the domesticity of their apparent relationship. 

“Shut up, Eric,” Chanhee huffs, turning pouty lips and glimmering eyes full force onto Kevin. “At least I _have_ a relationship.” 

If there’s one thing Kevin has learned to take away from his many months- almost a year, now, truly- living with Chanhee, it’s that when he gets needy for attention, it comes with a price. The human demands and captivates his attention at any given moment, but the few times his thoughts wander, Chanhee unleashes his _charms_ full force in a desperate bid to win him back. And now, as lithe fingers creep along the seam of his pants, he knows Chanhee is on a mission. 

Chanhee continues rambling on to Eric even as his eyes darken, smiling with feigned innocence at Kevin even as his sneaky little hands smooth over the fabric. He can already sense the arousal pooling in Chanhee’s body, the way his blood smells just that bit sweeter, just a hint of spice leaving Kevin’s mouth-watering with the urge to bite, to claim. 

Fingers slide into one of Kevin’s pockets, teasing over the sensitive skin of his inner thigh until he’s hard and straining against the material of his pants. At this point Chanhee is barely even holding conversation, a single-minded focus leading to the abrupt end of the call even amidst Eric’s whining. The silence spreads around them, Chanhee taking his lip between his teeth as his hand brushes just so against Kevin, a soft gasp escaping his parted lips. 

“Come here, pretty,” Chanhee hums, patting his lap. Kevin scrambles to fit his limbs in the space, the matching hardness in Chanhee’s sweatpants pressing invitingly against the curve of his ass. Chanhee’s hands smooth up over his thighs, fingers pressing in the hint of bruises as Kevin slowly loses his mind to the lust between them. 

Kevin leans down, capturing Chanhee’s lips in a messy kiss- too much teeth and no finesse, lost in the heat of the moment. He’s already letting out pathetic noises at the contact, at the hands gripping his hips in a tight hold, at the way his hips slowly rock forward. Chanhee encourages the little movements, thumbs dipping under the waistband of his pants and digging into the dip of his hips. 

“You’re so pretty, Kevin,” Chanhee groans against his lips. The words, spoken with such intense lust, pull a shudder from his body unbidden. “Can I play with you this time?”

Kevin whines, tucking his head into the crook of Chanhee’s neck. His fangs are protruding before he can stop it, the pulse throbbing against his chilled skin calling to him something unimaginable. “Please,” he whispers, the word lisping around the weight of his fangs. 

“What a good boy, so sweet,” Chanhee coos softly. Kevin is practically vibrating above him with the urge to _bite_ , and he knows Chanhee knows- but he’s eager to wait, desperate for permission he secretly hopes Chanhee will withhold. He moves to straddle a thick thigh, the muscle straining as Kevin grinds down against the weight of it. Soft moans puff out from his lips as the human guides him into a harsh rhythm, lips against his neck and teeth teasing along the line of his throat. 

He feels like he should be embarrassed with the pathetic way he’s grinding down against Chanhee’s thigh, but all it does is make him feel hotter as he surrenders to Chanhee’s lead. Giving up control- it feels surreal in the best way, and he knows the human will take care of him. He’s never been more comfortable with anyone the way he is now, whining and whimpering like a bitch in heat. 

Chanhee fits his hands underneath the billowing material of his shirt, nails scratching just slightly at the skin- enough to pull Kevin out of the fog taking over his mind. “Baby,” Chanhee breathes, thumbs stroking over the planes of soft, cool skin. “You’re addicting in the best way.”

The words hit Kevin like a truck, so simple and yet filled with so much power and rapture. And he understands- because he too has succumbed to addiction while drowning in Chanhee’s existence. He finds nirvana wrapped in his embrace, with the taste of his life-blood on his tongue and the heady thickness of his arousal in the air. 

Before he knows it, he’s spread out against the couch cushions with Chanhee hovering above him. The human’s pupils are blown wide from lust, hands wandering and purposeful as they leave Kevin bare and exposed. He whines into the messy kiss Chanhee captures him in, hips pushing up in a desperate need to be closer. 

“God, Kevin,” Chanhee whispers, the words lost between the kisses shared. His eyes flutter open as the human pulls back, a soft gasp leaving him as Chanhee pins him down with the weight of his stare. 

“Please, want you to touch me.” Kevin isn’t too proud to beg, and it shows in the way he reaches out for Chanhee. Soft, warm hands find their way against Kevin’s skin, thumbs teasing at his nipples as their mouths meet again. Chanhee gasps into the kiss as Kevin’s fangs accidentally nick against his plush bottom lip, the saccharine sweet taste being shared between them. 

He can’t help the way he moans against Chanhee’s lips, body writhing underneath persistent fingers and the taste of the human on his tongue. “Chanhee, baby, please- need you,” Kevin cries out as his kisses trail down the column of his neck. Teeth tease at the pale skin just below his jaw, leaving blooming marks of red all over- a reminder of their fun, however short they last. 

Unsteady hands tug his shirt off, tossing it mindlessly to the side as biting kisses spread over his collarbones and chest. Chanhee’s grip turns bruising against his skin, fingers digging into the narrowest part of his waist and dragging out endless broken moans. 

“Pretty boy,” Chanhee whispers against his skin. His pants are quick to come off under the deliberate and deft movements, leaving him completely exposed under the human’s eyes. Kevin knows without a doubt at this point that if he were mortal, if he had the ability to, his body would be flushed with the heat of the arousal swirling deep in his stomach. 

“Flip over for me.” Kevin scrambles to turn over, the jut of his cock dragging against the couch as Chanhee guides him into position. With his cheek pressed against the cushions and his hips high in the air, he gasps as Chanhee’s hands smooth across his skin, squeezing at his hips and thighs. He’s pathetically on edge already, Chanhee’s arousal nearly staggering with the weight of it all. 

Lips and teeth drag against the stark paleness of his thighs, leaving little marks behind to fade over time. “So pretty, so sweet,” Chanhee hums, thumbing at his ass and spreading him open- exposed only to his lover’s eyes. Kevin bites down a whine as Chanhee blows cool air over his hole, a little tease just to see him squirm. 

Kevin should have been expecting the way Chanhee’s tongue drags between his cheeks, flicking out against the tight muscle and leaving his legs shaking where he’s propped up. It feels heavenly, and he’s definitely being pathetically loud as Chanhee takes him apart with his mouth- an underlying hint of softness and care that has Kevin pushing back against him. 

The way Chanhee eats him out like a starved man, it leaves him breathless and wild- he would do anything to have Chanhee on him like this all the time. It’s a whole new side of the human, one that draws out a low, long moan as he pushes a finger in alongside his tongue. The stretch is absolutely _divine_ , the slight burn as Chanhee presses in deep, the way Kevin has to fight back the urge to immediately beg for more. 

“Just swallowing me up baby, how cute. If you wanted something in you this whole time, you should have told me.” The faux concern lacing Chanhee’s tone leaves Kevin filled with embarrassed arousal. He loves the way it makes him feel, the humiliation over how absolutely desperate he is for the fingers working him open. 

Chanhee fits in two fingers on the next press, sucking a dark mark into a tender spot on the back of Kevin’s thigh. His fingers spread open, stretching him out wide for his cock- a thought that brings out the most wanton moan of the night. “Please, please,” Kevin gasps, arching his back further into the onslaught of Chanhee’s digits against his prostate. 

“God, you’re absolutely gagging for it, aren’t you?” Kevin whimpers pathetically, a third finger making its way inside. Chanhee is barely gentle as his fingers fuck in deep and hard, his free hand gripping harshly on Kevin’s hip. “What do you want? Tell me, _prince_.”

The nickname, one usually only spilled from Kevin’s mouth, sends shivers up his spine. He clenches down around the press of his fingers, moan breaking off in a sob. “Want you, Chanhee, want you to fuck me, please-“

He doesn’t even care how pathetic he sounds as he begs, falling open and pliant against the cushions. Chanhee wastes no time after that, shedding his clothes and pressing a kiss to the dip of Kevin’s spine. 

“Good boy,” he hears among the slick sounds of Chanhee’s hand on his cock. The first press of the tip against him nearly has him begging again immediately as Chanhee teases him. “Hush, I’ll give you what you want.”

Kevin sucks in a deep breath as Chanhee pushes inside of him, the hot and hard press of his cock spreading him wide and perfect. He’s already shaking as Chanhee bottoms out, the human letting out a low moan at the tight heat around his cock. “Shit, Kevin- you feel amazing.”

The praise rocks him to his core, fingers grasping weakly at the cushions. Chanhee huffs a laugh at the sight, gripping tightly on his hips and using the leverage to pull his lax body back on each slow thrust. Kevin is gasping wetly with each movement as they pick up speed, Chanhee’s hips smacking loud against the backs of his thighs. 

He tries to push back against the brutal pace, desperate for the way Chanhee fills him up, but he’s stopped by the hand pressing into the small of his back. Kevin flattens against the couch fully, his cock leaving wet spots against the fabric as Chanhee holds him down with a hidden strength he’s been missing. “Be good, prince,” Chanhee grits out, fucking in hard and deep. 

Kevin let’s go of everything, loses himself to the pleasure and tries not to cum too soon as Chanhee’s cock drags against his prostate with each thrust. He’s loud, almost unbearably so, crying out as Chanhee simply takes, using Kevin for his own pleasure first. Fingers grip onto his shoulder, holding him down completely as Chanhee’s hips start to stutter in their rapid pace. 

“Fuck, Kevin, gonna fill you up,” Chanhee manages, voice breaking off in a moan. It doesn’t take much more before Kevin cries out, cock jerking as cum spills out against the couch cushions. The rough drag as Chanhee pushes him down against the seat nearly drives him to tears as the human gets closer and closer. 

Kevin is barely more than limp from delirious arousal and pleasure as Chanhee thrusts in deep one last time, a loud moan escaping as he tumbled over the edge. The feeing of Chanhee filling him up, there’s nothing like it- he’s truly drowning in the feeling of it all. 

“You were so good, baby,” Chanhee whispers against his flesh, pressing a barely there kiss to his shoulder blade. “Thank you for letting me have you like this.”

Kevin only barely manages a whimper in response, clenching reflexively as Chanhee pulls out. He notices belatedly that in his delirious and empty mind, he had settled the urge to sink his fangs into something by biting down harshly on the couch- something that leaves him a little floaty and embarrassed when Chanhee sees. 

“Oh, poor baby,” Chanhee coos, running his fingers through Kevin’s sweaty and messed up hair. “Couldn’t handle it, hmm? Needed something to bite down on?”

Kevin’s skin prickles with the humiliation, shuddering under the purposeful weight of Chanhee’s attention. He had no idea that when Chanhee hung up the phone, this is how things would go. Chanhee gets up on shaky legs, helping Kevin to his feet and gently leading the way to the bathroom.

“C’mon baby, let’s take a bath,” Chanhee hums, carefully sitting Kevin on the edge of the tub. He can feel the way Chanhee’s cum is still leaking down his thighs a bit as he watches the water slowly fill to the top. It doesn’t take long at all before Chanhee is easing his body into the hot water, steam filling the room as Kevin relaxes back against his chest. 

Gentle hands smooth over his body, movements soft and delicate and relaxing. He feels like he might fall asleep like this, wrapped in Chanhee’s arms and surrounded by the hot embrace of the water. 

Kevin hums in contentment, thoroughly enjoying the comfort and care Chanhee is showering him with, the love swirling between them. It doesn’t even feel like anything aside from unconscious effort when Chanhee’s wrist rests against Kevin’s lips, the pumping of his blood through his veins calling his name. _Love_. It’s all Kevin feels, thinks, experiences as his fangs pierce the beautiful, pale skin and the rich taste of Chanhee overflows. 

💫💫

_Chanhee huffs, flipping through the pages of the spellbook he stole from Changmin a long time ago. He knows, somewhere in here, lost in the pages- there has to be a way to break the spell holding Kevin hostage in the estate. He’s determined to find it_ without _Changmin’s help, but it's not going to be an easy task._

_The spellbook is filled with nearly endless amounts of different potions and magic, the book itself magicked to hold more than meets the eye. He remembers that Eric mentioned knowing a couple of witches, apprentices under a powerful warlock, and at this point- he's pretty much ready to give Eric a call. He's been staring at the endless pages of magic jargon he doesn't understand for too long, eyes burning in the darkness of the office space._

_He’s been trying to avoid disturbing Kevin, rifling through the book in the dead of night. He doesn't want to get Kevin’s hopes up, not until he at least_ finds _a spell that might work._

_With a heavy sigh and tired eyes, Chanhee calls it a night. The book shuts with a heavy thud, quickly tucked away in a little hutch on the desk Kevin let him have. He plans on calling Eric in the morning, desperate for an answer he hopes the witches can give him._

_—_

_He sneaks away from Kevin a little bit after he eats breakfast, the promise of some good cuddles later giving him free rein in the office space. Eric thankfully answers on the third ring, his typically cheerful and bright voice lilting through the phone._

_“Eric, ” Chanhee laughs, cutting off a rather long tirade of last night’s events. He loves Eric and all of his cute little quirks, but he’s eager to get to the point_ now _. “I need to ask you something.”_

_“Sure thing, Hee,” Eric replies, and Chanhee can perfectly visualize the way he’s mock saluting._

_He rolls his eyes, flipping haphazardly through the pages of the spellbook. “I remember you said you knew a couple of witches... Can you get me in contact with them? I need some help figuring out a spell.”_

_Eric hums through the speaker, the sound of his fingers tapping against something picking up. “Aren’t you friends with a warlock?”_

_“I mean, yeah, but I really need to keep this a secret for now. Think of what I'm doing as... Well, a surprise. Do you know any witches or not?” Chanhee questions, eyes boring a hole into the yellowed pages in front of him._

_Eric laughs, a pretty little tinkling sound echoing on the line. “Fiesty, I like it. Yeah, I know a couple- I'll get you their numbers, okay?”_

_He can tell from the silence stretching on that Eric is weighing on speaking again. He’s not even remotely surprised when he_ does _speak up, the teasing tone giving him away._

_“So what's in it for me?”_

_Chanhee scoffs, shaking his head. “Absolutely nothing, you deviant. You get the notion that you helped me out with something important.”_

_Eric whines over and over until Chanhee eventually hangs up the call, his phone chiming errantly with a text message sometime later. When he sees the numbers written next to two names, he’s reminded once again that Eric is entirely worth the stress he brings sometimes._

_Hopefully, these two witches will be willing to help him, because if this fails- well. He's not entirely sure what to do._


	2. swallowed by the silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd- and as a reminder, entire sections italicized or marked with stars are from Chanhee's POV!
> 
> The section indented is a flashback, in Kevin's pov.

_The first time he meets Haknyeon and Younghoon, well- he’s a bit confused. They are lovely, that’s not the problem, it’s just that they aren’t the_ traditional _set of witches he was expecting. None of that matters though, Chanhee reminds himself. All that matters is that they can help him figure out which spell has been placed on Kevin, and how to undo it._

_Younghoon’s strange obsession with charming his favorite cooking spoons into living, miniature penguins aside, Chanhee is sure that they can figure it all out. Haknyeon has expressed a fixated interest on getting to the bottom of it all, the empath nearly drowning in his own sorrows at the notion of the curse bestowed upon Kevin._

_According to the two of them, they should be able to figure out at least some of what the curse is based on from Kevin himself- possibly from his past. Chanhee has yet to learn anything really from the vampire’s past, aside from the fact that his Sire abandoned him and at some point following, he killed some important figure in the magic world. He thinks maybe it’s time to hear the rest of the story, and somehow he has to be able to share it with Younghoon and Haknyeon as well- should be easy enough, right?_

🌙🌙

Kevin is perched contentedly at the piano late in the evening when Chanhee wanders into the room. His face lights up at the sight of the pretty human, opening his arms for Chanhee to fall into. 

“Baby,” Kevin breathes, lips pressing ever so softly to the crown of Chanhee’s head. This is one of his favorite ways to spend his time, with Chanhee held so close to him and surrounded by his love. 

Chanhee happily snuggles into his embrace, humming as Kevin strokes calming fingers through his hair. “Can I ask you something?” 

Kevin nods, a soft noise escaping in response. “Of course, little prince. Ask away.”

“Can you tell me about your past?” Chanhee whispers, clinging onto the fabric of Kevin’s shirt as he tenses. He's not opposed to talking about what happened to him, not with Chanhee, but it's still a rough topic to explore. But, deep down- Kevin knows that Chanhee deserves to know the truth. 

He sighs, arms tightening just a bit around Chanhee. “Of course, you deserve to know. I just hope that you won't think differently of me.” 

Chanhee turns, letting his eyes fall on Kevin’s weary expression. “I promise you, nothing is going to change- no matter what you say. I mean it when I say I love you.”

✨✨

> _** August 3rd, 1701 ** _
> 
> _Fear. Pain. He’s not entirely sure how he’s ended up in this situation- but slumped against the side of a building in a dark, damp alleyway as a monster drains him of his life force, he can’t help but think. Did he deserve this?_
> 
> _He was merely out on a late night trip to the market, one of the Masters requesting a certain type of celebrations at the announcement of a marriage. It was supposed to be a quick enough visit- and yet, here he is. Truthfully, he’d lost the fight against the creature the second he was snatched away into the dark recesses. A flash of blinding white teeth in the darkness of dusk, his breath stolen in fear and nothing more than a whimper bubbling out as the bite sank in._
> 
> _Is this how he’s truly going to die? At the arms of a monster- someone who only wants to spread bloodlust and despair? He thinks it should have been quicker than this. Why isn’t it over?_
> 
> _The beast is no longer caging his slumped and exhausted body into the cobblestone, his weak brain helpfully shares. Is he dead? Everything hurts and spots are dancing across his vision- or are those tears? Tears for his mother, his sister, his Masters- tears for the life he’s lost._
> 
> _He can hear things, but not really. It’s almost as if he’s unable to truly process the world around him. Hands grab at him, a cloth pressed against the holes in the column of his throat, soothing hands all over his clammy skin. He’s unsure of anything as his head drops, the unconsciousness tugging at his mind._
> 
> _Warmth. Sweet, calming warmth spills against his tongue as what appears to be an angel gives him Heaven’s kiss. A sweet reprieve is finally earned, his mind losing the fight against the world as he collapses in on himself, the edges fading to grey._
> 
> _The last thing he thinks is a disparaged thought towards his sister. How he wishes she could be protected from the evils of the earth._
> 
> _—_
> 
> _When his eyes blink open, his first thought is that Heaven is a bit drab and dreary, and then he thinks- wait, have I gone to Hell? The lantern hanging in the corner of the room is too bright, the sounds around him are too loud, the smell of the trees outside bleeding into the walls around him. Why can he smell the outside world? Is this what the afterlife is like?_
> 
> _He doesn’t even feel a part of his own body- whether it’s a corporeal entity or not. He feels detached, as if he’s not in control of anything. A movement to his right catches his attention, eyes blinking away the blurriness to see a breathtakingly pretty man watching him with bright crimson irises._
> 
> _Surprisingly enough, his first instinct at the sight of this stranger is not to cower in fear- but to bask in the warmth. Narrow, almost feline eyes are fixated on him- on all of the little movements he’s unsure if he’s even making, no matter how hard he tries._
> 
> _“It’s a lot, isn’t it?” The stranger speaks, voice soft and quiet- that of which Kevin thanks him for mentally. He’s not sure why his head feels like it might explode at the slightest thing, but he’s infinitely grateful the other man seems to recognize the fact._
> 
> _“You will grow used to it all in time, I promise. But firstly, can you sit up for me?”_
> 
> _He can’t explain the call his request echoes, as if he wouldn’t be able to resist it at any point. He struggles to pull himself upright, operating limbs that feel like they belong on someone else’s body, head swimming with the onslaught of sensations around him._
> 
> _The stranger smiles, thin lips curling up invitingly- and Kevin can’t quite place why the expression reminds him so much of his Master’s kitten. He shakes the thought away, fighting the urge to clear his throat at the dryness that feels so suddenly new and aggressive. He whimpers a bit at the strange sensation, swallowing dryly._
> 
> _“The thirst must be kicking in,” the stranger sighs, sorrowful eyes boring into Kevin’s soul. “I am truly, so very sorry about what happened- I normally wouldn’t have acted the way I did, but I couldn’t resist helping you.” The stranger turns away, smoothing a hand over the length of his tired face. “Although, at this point- I’m not sure this life is a blessing or a curse for you.”_
> 
> _Kevin frowns, staring down at his hands clenching tightly in their grip on the surface he was laying on. He doesn’t even know what’s going on, let alone half of what the stranger means by anything he’s saying- and the look on his face must explain how lost he feels._
> 
> _When the stranger speaks up again, it’s both unnerving and calming in a multitude of ways. “You must be wondering what I’m talking about... Basically, you were dying. A rogue vampire was on a spree, and a lot of people weren’t fortunate enough to make it out.”_
> 
> _Kevin sucks in a breath at the words, something clearly unnecessary to his now apparently undead body. The stranger sighs, almost as if he’d aged twenty years in the simple conversation. “I saved you. Most human’s last words were nothing more than begging for their lives- but yours. You could do nothing but mourn a fate for your loved ones, a fate that most likely wouldn’t have even happened, but still. You thought of them first.”_
> 
> _Another pause as the stranger reaches out, gently and carefully uncurling his tight grip. “I couldn’t leave you behind, not like that. So I turned you, and I am so very sorry I did not have your consent. I will never let myself live this down, but hopefully you can help ease my mind in the future.”_
> 
> _He barely finds his voice- or even the energy to speak- at the end of the stranger’s words. It’s with a croak, throat completely dry and burning with an invisible fire he had no idea would haunt him for hundreds of years, that he finally manages to speak._
> 
> _“Thank you....” Kevin trails off uncertainly. Is he really thankful to this stranger for giving him a new life? Of course- but the stipulations attached to this card are unknown at this point. It leaves him wondering and lost over whether it truly was the right decision._
> 
> _“You can call me Hyunjoon,” the stranger- no, Hyunjoon- hums, a soft and caring smile gracing his pretty features. Kevin offers his own name in return, thankful that at the very least, Hyunjoon seems to be determined to make him comfortable in this new life._
> 
> _—_
> 
> _Learning to cope with his newfound strength isn’t easy, and learning to survive the horrible thirst is decidedly less easy. Hyunjoon is a good Sire and does his best to take care of him, showing him the ropes and the best ways to survive. The worst part Kevin is having to deal with is the inability to see his family, his Masters. He wonders how the estate is dealing with his disappearance- do they know that he died?_
> 
> _Sometimes the fact that he is technically dead really sinks in and he ends up suffering from a little bit of an existential crisis. Hyunjoon tells him that maybe when he learns to control his thirst he can make his way back into society- but there’s no guarantee of how long that will take._
> 
> _He’s not even sure how long he spends with Hyunjoon teaching him before he begins to get restless. He wants to see things, fall back into his old life and live on the estate again- it didn’t matter that he was barely more than a servant to the Masters because he loved it._
> 
> _He learns about the different supernatural beings walking among the humans blissfully unaware, trapped in their own lives. He learns to sense the magic in those with power and the best way to find a potential meal for himself. Hyunjoon is a massive help and a wonderful Sire, but he’s desperate to at least try to get back to normal._
> 
> _It's easy enough one day to escape, Hyunjoon off in the nearby town doing some business. Kevin makes his way down the barren, early morning streets back towards his beloved estate- the only thing on his mind being to get back to his family._
> 
> _He wonders if maybe running away from the only person to show him how to live with this new life is a good idea, but he’s already closing in on the estate and he can hear laughter and chattering going on inside. It makes him happy to know that they aren’t suffering, that they have managed on without him. He just hopes his mother and sister are doing alright- he longs to feel his mother’s comfort after so long without it._
> 
> _Dusk is just barely beginning to brush her fingers across the earth when Kevin makes his way through the gardens towards the kitchen. He can see all of the lights lighting up the space with warmth, a celebration causing cheer and happiness to radiate from the space. He remembers, then, that one of the ladies of the Master’s family was to be married soon- soon being from the day he was lost._
> 
> _The estate and its guests have no idea he’s so close, a party in full swing based on the scent of alcohol and a feast in the air. It’s easy enough to let himself in through the back entrance, dozens of potent scents of inebriated humans hitting him like a truck the second the door opens. The sheer amount of it all has him reeling, staggering a bit as he makes his way into the kitchen. He’s not even thinking as he makes his way towards the servants area, the place he called home for so many years._
> 
> _No one stops him, too drunk to be liable for the mere husk of the household’s previous tenant to be any more of a threat. With a heavy heart, he discovers no lingering trace of his mother and sister- but where could they have gone? He’s worried now, concern leeching into his body in consuming waves._
> 
> _A sound behind him has him whirling around, the shocked gasp from one of the ladies of the estate startling him. He barely recognizes her in his single-minded task, driven by fear and impulse._
> 
> _“Where are they?” He whispers, voice empty as he looks around the abandoned servants quarters. He’s not a fool, he knows the girl recognizes him- not much has changed, aside from the glowing crimson eyes and paler skin. She knows who he is asking for, but he can almost taste the pungent scent of terror in the air- the feeling rendering her hostage to her own fears._
> 
> _“Please, I just want to know where they are- what have the Masters done with them?” Kevin asks again, borderline hysterical. The girl flinches, shocked out of her trapped mind._
> 
> _“I don’t know, I swear- we thought you were dead,” she manages, words barely spoken loud enough in the tense air between them. “You were dead.”_
> 
> _Kevin feels lost- he’s hurt and confused and all he wanted was to see his mother. Distantly, he can hear the house guests stirring, wondering where the lady of honor of the night as run off to no doubt. The girl’s heart beat is nearly deafening, his emotions going haywire and slowly making him lose his mind._
> 
> _He flinches as hurried footsteps draw near, ready to run at a moments notice. He’s startled at the sight of Hyunjoon appearing in the dimly lit hallway, cutting off the girl’s shocked noise with a quick movement that leaves her body slumping onto the floor. Kevin’s stomach turns at the sight, only barely fighting down the urge to heave._
> 
> _“I figured I would find you here,” Hyunjoon whispers, a gentle hand coming to rest on his shoulder- calm and comforting._
> 
> _“They aren’t here,” is all Kevin can manage in the darkness. His voice sounds almost hollow, barely more than a piece of his once vibrant and lively self. He doesn’t even recognize himself in the reflection of the girl’s unblinking eyes._
> 
> _Hyunjoon sighs, a hum of acknowledgment. “I’m sorry- I wish I had words of advice for you. But we can’t stay here, the Masters will be looking for the girl sooner rather than later-“_
> 
> _Kevin hears him- he understands why they can’t be caught here. If what the girl said was true, everyone thought he was dead. He’s not sure he wants to get involved with the Master’s friends in the magic department- he knows the talks of witches and warlocks with an abundance of power._
> 
> _He lets Hyunjoon lead him back down the hallway, towards the entrance he snuck in through earlier. He’s barely thinking about anything aside from his family when he collides with Hyunjoon, the older vampire having stopped suddenly._
> 
> _He’s about to question why, when he sees the person in front of them. Kevin doesn’t recognize him as anyone living on the estate, so he’s not sure if the human knows who_ he _is- until he turns and runs, that is. Hyunjoon swears, ushering Kevin hurriedly along towards the kitchen entrance. It’s a race against time, as the stranger alerts the estate to their presence._
> 
> _An unfortunate observation is made as they close in on the exit- Kevin realizes too late that the stranger they saw in the halls must be the famed warlock marrying into the Master’s family. The doors are charmed, trapping them inside the walls of the mansion._
> 
> _Hyunjoon looks murderous already, Kevin more than a little panicked at the thought of losing his second chance of life so quickly._
> 
> _“You were supposed to be dead,” a voice echoes, magnified only by the fear coursing through his body as the kitchen fills with the people he used to call family. “And yet... here you stand. How wonderful, a miracle if you will.”_
> 
> _Kevin flinches at the malice underlying in the warlock’s tone, cowering behind Hyunjoon a little before he can stop himself. The older vampire doesn’t show his nerves as openly, although Kevin can still feel the tension rolling off of him in waves._
> 
> _“This family seems to know an awful lot about the happenings of a rogue vampire,” Hyunjoon spits, not bothering to hide the disdain dripping from every syllable. “Have you told anyone about the way your little warlock friends dabble in the evils of the night?”_
> 
> _Neither the Masters nor the mysterious warlock seems to have anything to say in response, which leaves Kevin even more confused in the spiral. He meets the eyes of several of the people he has known for years, people he grew up with on the grounds of the estate- and sees nothing but fear and hatred reflected in their no-longer welcoming eyes._
> 
> _The warlock merely laughs, no trace of humor left in the sound. “Thank you for the present you left in the servant's quarters, by the way. The sight of my soon to be wife lifeless on the floor was a nice touch.”_
> 
> _It all makes so much sense to Kevin now- this strange warlock in the estate, as if the place is his own now. He remembers the Masters giving away one of their children to be married, in exchange for salvation for their mistakes._
> 
> _The nameless man simply tilts his head to the side, emotionless gaze crawling over their skin. With a flick of his hand, the small crowd behind him parts and another human Kevin fails to recognize steps forward. The warlock lets a tiny smirk flit across his features for a split second before it fades away- the simple snap of his fingers boiling the human from the inside out._
> 
> _Hyunjoon realizes what's happening a second too late, unable to stop the way Kevin reacts to the fresh scent of spilled blood in the air. It's like a switch flips in his mind, falling into the blood lust as the residents of the estate fill the air with screams._
> 
> _—_
> 
> _Kevin only barely comes to his senses when he hears the choked-off gasp coming from Hyunjoon behind him. He turns, blinking away the red haze of blood lust from his eyes, and cries out at the sight of the warlock cornering the older vampire._
> 
> _“Stop! Please, don't hurt him-” Kevin sobs, ignoring the carnage around him. He is left to watch as the warlock destroys the only thing he had left for sure- his sire, the one who was supposed to guide and protect him until he was safe._
> 
> _“Now you know what it’s like to experience loss, hmm?” the warlock mocks, yet another lifeless body falling to the floor. “It's truly a shame, isn't it all?”_
> 
> _Kevin barely even flinched as the warlock lays a hand atop his head, the feeling lacking in the comfort of so many others. He doesn't even look up as he speaks up, voice quiet and rough in the aftermath. “Aren’t you going to kill me too?”_
> 
> _“Oh, no- I would never! A fate much_ worse _awaits you, little one. It would truly be a shame if you were trapped inside the edges of the estate, doomed to watch everyone you know and love leave you behind.” The words are spoken with a soft, almost humorous lilt to them, barely even sinking in as Kevin drowns in remorse._
> 
> _His mistake has led to losing everything- there's nothing left around him. Being doomed to haunt the grounds of the estate forever sounds like a fitting penalty in his eyes._
> 
> _“As a parting gift, the least I can do is clean up this mess.” The warlock laughs, the drained bodies vanishing with a simple flick of his wrist. “Wouldn’t to leave you with anything too terrible, would we?”_
> 
> _Kevin ignores the warlock as he hums a cheerful tune, taking in the new emptiness of the estate. “I’ll be going then! Just remember I’ll always be watching- that should take away some of the loneliness, I think.”_
> 
> _With a flash, Kevin is left alone in his new prison. He mourns his losses- there, slumped on the much too-pristine floors of the kitchen. As the moon rises high in the sky, a single beam of moonlight shines on the piano left abandoned of touch._

✨✨

As Kevin finally falls silent, a broken noise from Chanhee pulls his attention. He turns to see the human blinking away tears, wet lines crisscrossing down his cheeks. Seeing Chanhee cry triggers something in Kevin, tugging the boy closely into his arms and holding him tight. 

“I’m so sorry, my prince,” Kevin whispers, pushing through the weight of the lump in his throat. Reliving that day so many years in the past was nearly excruciating, an ache settling in behind his eyes. 

Chanhee muffles his cries against Kevin’s shoulder, clinging onto him tightly- as if he’s afraid that if he lets go, Kevin will slip through his fingers. He loses track of how long they sit there at the piano, lost in the feeling of holding each other close. None of it matters as long as Chanhee is here with him, healthy and alive. 

💫💫

_If Kevin thought by telling his story that Chanhee wouldn’t cling ever closer, well, he was proven wrong quickly. He’s been almost aggressively clingy, sandwiched to the vampire’s side- something of which makes contacting the two witches a little bit trickier. He does manage to call Haknyeon at some point, shortly after Kevin feeds from him and wanders off to rest._

_The witch seems almost harried and stressed when he answers, words jumbling together as he tries to figure out what to do. Chanhee huffs, a soft laugh bubbling out before he can stop himself, a mumbled “Don’t stress yourself too much,” calming Haknyeon._

_Chanhee bids goodbye to the witch, a distant and muffled voice calling for him with a voice he wonders if he recognizes. He shrugs, chalking it up to possibly being Younghoon- even though he knows deep down it didn’t sound anything like him._

_He pouts down at his phone, many texts to Changmin and Sunwoo being left unseen and unanswered. It’s frustrating to see his so called best friend ignoring him, more so than he ever imagined it would be. Kevin finds him like that later, still staring down pitifully at the device._

_“What’s on your mind, little one?” Kevin hums, pressing his lips in a soft kiss on the crown of his head. Chanhee huffs petulantly, shaking his phone. “Changmin is ignoring me.”_

_Kevin breathes out a laugh, curling closer around Chanhee with a secret smile. “Maybe he’s just busy, love- I’m sure there’s a reason behind his silence.”_

_“You’re probably right, I’m just being silly... Distract me?” Chanhee whispers, turning and fixing Kevin with a dangerous little grin. “Or better yet... I can distract myself with you.”_

_He takes pride in the way Kevin’s demeanor immediately changes, the hold on him tightening up with fingers digging in deliberately._

_“Yeah? You want to use me, baby?” Kevin coos, brushing his lips against Chanhee’s skin. “You can have me any way you want. I’m all yours.”_

_—_

_The next time Chanhee successfully manages to get in contact with Haknyeon and Younghoon, the three of them agree to meet at the estate, to get a feel for the magic in the air- and in turn, maybe find the secrets of the curse. Kevin, as always, is hospitable and kind towards the two witches, no questions asked even when Younghoon once again leaves his little surprises everywhere._

_The two are almost in awe as they tour the expansive estate, the magic tomb that nearly crackles with the energy it possesses. Chanhee had taken the time to tell Haknyeon about Kevin’s past, keeping it realistic and not bothering to sugar coat it- not that he could. They need the truth to perhaps find out just how to free Kevin from his life of damnation._

_He watches fondly as Kevin and Younghoon chat idly over what appears to be nothing, the witch eventually showing off a few adorable spells. It makes him happy to see Kevin enjoying himself- to see the way he nearly glows with a radiant happiness in the company of others. Everything he’s working towards, right now- all of it is for Kevin._

_He holds no faults towards the vampire for his past, he knows that had the situations been even slightly different, things wouldn’t have turned out so terrible. Kevin lost a lot that day- and he’s had to live with it weighing on his mind for hundreds of years at this point._

_Chanhee shakes the thoughts out of his head as Haknyeon makes his way over, dropping onto the couch and sighing. “Well- whoever sealed him in here did a good job. Not only is the seal trapping him in here, it’s like he’s bound to-“_

_Haknyeon stops suddenly, head lifting up and zeroing in on the piano. “Has he always had an attachment to that?”_

_Chanhee follows his eyes, landing on the antique instrument with curiosity and confusion filling him. “I think so? I think he mentioned that he played before he was turned... why? You don’t think that’s what he’s been bound to- oh my god.”_

_The two fall silent at that, lost in their thoughts as the reality sinks in. Haknyeon doesn’t know about the attachment Kevin holds towards the beloved piano, one of the last important relics in his undead life- but he doesn’t need to. It makes sense, to curse someone to give up their love, their security, or to be doomed forever._

_It was always meant to hurt. Chanhee sighs, breaking their silence. “So what do we have to do? To break the curse, I mean.”_

_The witch hums, deep in thought. “He needs to be prepared to lose the thing he loves the most.”_

_The words don’t sit well as they weigh on Chanhee’s mind. All throughout the day, they echo loudly until he’s nearly ready to claw them out of his head for some kind of relief. Haknyeon doesn’t dwell on his sudden silence, his reluctance to speak any louder than he has to as they discuss everything._

_At some point, Kevin wanders over and pulls Chanhee into his arms, pressing his cold nose against the line of his neck. Chanhee relaxes back into the embrace, eyes falling shut and missing the worried glances the witches spare towards each other._

_When the sun sets that evening and the estate is quiet again, it’s Chanhee’s turn to lovingly press the delicate keys of the piano, drawing out a sorrowful melody. Kevin is drawn to the sound, sitting beside him and losing himself in the melancholy of the atmosphere._

_Kevin doesn’t ask, and Chanhee never speaks up. The silence between them draws out, even as the keys sing their harrowed song._

💫💫

Kevin isn’t stupid- he knows that Chanhee is hiding something. But he also knows that Chanhee does what he does for a reason, and that he can respect his need for privacy. He can’t help but wonder though, why Chanhee spends so much time with the witches- why he’s so secretive and quiet with the time that he spends in the greenhouse. 

He finds himself getting along well with Younghoon, the taller witch perfectly kind and charming in all of the best ways. He’s soft spoken and well mannered, and Kevin finds it a little funny when he hears Chanhee’s exclamations of surprise from his random gifts. 

He’s sipping idly at a glass of wine, spiked with Chanhee’s blood as a way to hold him over until the evening, when a knock on the door startles him out of his thoughts. He looks around, sees Chanhee deep in discussion with Haknyeon about something, the two of them slouched over a journal on the table. 

“Chanhee, love- were you expecting anyone else?” Kevin calls, idly making his way towards the front entrance. 

Chanhee shakes his head, face pouting cutely in confusion. Kevin huffs, cracking the door open slowly and blinking in surprise at the sight of Changmin standing there. 

The warlock looks as impressed to see Kevin standing at the door as he did last time, but at this point- he’s not phased by the animosity. He offers a tight lipped smile, grip firm on the stem of his wine glass as he ushers Changmin inside, calling out to Chanhee with ease. 

“Changmin? What are you doing here?” Chanhee blinks, surprise and confusion blanketing his features. Kevin tilts his head, watching as Haknyeon and Younghoon stiffen at the sight of the warlock. Changmin doesn’t appear to have noticed the two witches at first, but as he wanders into the living room, his eyes narrow at the sight of Younghoon. 

“Just came by to see how you were doing with the vampire... Ah. Hello Younghoon, what are you doing _here?_ ” Changmin questions lazily, letting himself sprawl across the couch cushions. Chanhee huffs, rolling his eyes at the warlock. 

“Oh, so you won’t answer my messages but you will randomly show up uninvited?” Chanhee says pointedly, ignoring the tension in the room. 

Kevin wanders into the kitchen, taking in the sight of Haknyeon looking for the world like he’s avoiding the newcomer. He simply raises an eyebrow, offering the bottle of wine in a silent compromise. 

The witch takes it gratefully, upending the bottle without care and swallowing a healthy amount. 

“What’s up with the weird tension?” Kevin muses, the strain between everyone evident in the air. Chanhee still smells like home, the scent of his blood still so perfectly sweet even in stress- a sure sign of a bond forming between them. 

He saves that thought for later, resolving himself to the inevitable discussion with Chanhee. Haknyeon heaves a sigh, leaning against the counter. “Changmin isn’t exactly... who we hoped to see, I guess. I can’t say much, not without talking to Chanhee first, but I promise- when the time is right, I will tell you.” 

Kevin hums, accepting the answer as it is. It doesn’t explain much, but at the same time- it gives enough. Whatever it is that Haknyeon and Chanhee are working towards, Changmin’s presence puts a damper on it in some way or another. 

He leaves Haknyeon in the kitchen, the witch content to pretend nothing is happening, as he wanders back out into the other room. Chanhee looks upset, a mix of emotions radiating across the room from Changmin. 

Kevin settles behind Chanhee, offering comfort in the form of fingers carding through the messy strands of hair as Changmin speaks up again. He looks over and sees the way the warlock has the journal that Chanhee was pouring over earlier, flicking through the pages with disdain. “Looks like you are working hard to try and break a spell.” 

Chanhee stiffens under Kevin’s gentle hands, looking down at the table in front of him. A spell- Kevin deflates a bit, knowing now that what Chanhee has been stressing so hard over the whole time was a way to free him from his curse. He feels as if he’s failed somehow- how did he not know that’s what the human had been doing the whole time? 

“Seems like it’s a powerful curse, hmm?” Changmin muses, closing the journal with a humorless laugh. “Have you figured out any of it yet?” 

Kevin narrows his eyes at the question, not liking the sarcasm dripping from the warlock’s tone. It feels almost mocking, less than sincere in all of the wrong ways. 

Chanhee frowns, Kevin picking up the way his scent sours with the thoughts swirling in his mind. “No... Not really.” He admits wearily, voice quiet in the space between them. 

“That’s a shame... If only you knew the exact curse that was used. That would make it a lot easier, I’m sure?” Changmin thinks, looking around. Kevin avoids meeting the warlock’s eyes, determined to focus on Chanhee above all else. 

Younghoon, who for the most part had been silent during the whole exchange, snorts at the words. It’s a sound devoid of enjoyment, full of bitterness and it shocks Kevin a bit at the hostility. 

“I’m sure we can figure it out, Changmin.” The words are spoken with finality as Haknyeon emerges from the kitchen, snatching the journal from the table. “I have my ways at figuring things out, though I’m sure you know that already.” 

The warlock scoffs, turning harsh eyes on Haknyeon. “Of course. How could I forget... Just one of your many _charms_ I guess.” 

Chanhee is steadily growing more and more uncomfortable as the conversation drags, a bitter tension piling up. Kevin leans down, whispering something sweet to the human and relishing in the way he relaxes just a bit. It’s easy enough then, for him to speak up towards Changmin. 

“Thank you for stopping by- but I think it’s time for you to leave. I’ll walk you out.” Kevin manages, reluctantly pulling away from Chanhee. 

He ushers the warlock out without much hassle after that, the door shutting between them and breaking the tense silence. By the time he makes it back to the living room, Haknyeon is already whispering urgently to Chanhee, pointing at something in the journal. 

Clearing his throat, Kevin sinks into the armchair across the table as the others look up to meet his eyes. Chanhee, he notices, looks guilty and torn- a look that he doesn’t like to see on such a beautiful face. 

“I think it’s only fair now for someone to explain to me what’s going on here,” Kevin says, relaxing back in the chair. “I’m not angry, but I do feel that I deserve to know if it involves what I think it does.”

Chanhee breaks first, stumbling over his words in a rush to apologize and explain himself. “I just- I wanted to keep it a surprise, I guess... I didn’t want to get your hopes up until we knew what was happening...” He finishes quietly. Kevin softens, beckoning the human over with open arms. 

“It’s okay, I promise you I’m not upset. In fact, truthfully, I think I love you a little more,” Kevin whispers, capturing Chanhee in a soft kiss. “Truly as long as I have you, I’ll be happy.” 

Haknyeon smiles softly, waving the journal around. “I think I’ve got an idea of where to start, though. But I need to figure one last thing out- it’ll take me a few days, but I’ll get back to you as soon as I figure it out, alright?” 

Chanhee agrees easily, pulling Haknyeon in a hug as the witch moves to stand. “Thank you,” Kevin hears Chanhee mumble, the words spoken against the material of Haknyeon’s shirt. He watches with a soft expression as Chanhee shows the two out, the door shutting with a resounding _click_ in the silence. 

“Come here, love,” Kevin calls quietly, tugging Chanhee into his lap as he comes close. “Thank you, truly- for everything you do. I love you.” 

The words are a soft confession between the two of them, meaning clear in the way they are shared. Chanhee melts in his arms, curling his fingers in the material of Kevin’s shirt. “I love you, too,” is mumbled between them as Kevin pulls him into a gentle kiss. 

When he pulls away, he rests his forehead against Chanhee’s, eyes closed as they savor the moment. “Chanhee,” Kevin breathes, hands coming to rest on the dip of his waist, squeezing lightly. “We do need to discuss something- it’s important that we figure some things out now, alright?” 

The human looks almost worried at the words, uncertainty and an unknown emotion flickering across his face. “It’s nothing bad, love, it’s just something that we have to figure out.” 

Chanhee hums, calmed slightly at the notion that it’s not a negative thing. His fingers twist in the cotton of Kevin’s shirt, fidgeting a little as he waits. 

“Do you know anything about the bonds a vampire can form with a human?” Kevin starts, thumbs stroking at the sliver of skin exposed at Chanhee’s hip. 

“Admittedly not much,” Chanhee laughs quietly. “Why?”

Kevin grins, looking up at Chanhee with glinting eyes. “Basically, vampires who feed solely on one human can begin to form a sort of bond- one that draws them to the human more than others. It’s amplified then, when the human consumes the vampires blood.” 

Chanhee hums, listening intently as Kevin speaks. “So, like us? Are you saying we formed a bond?” 

“Basically, yes. I’ve kind of unofficially recognized you as my Chosen. All of this doesn’t mean much currently, but.. in the future, if you were to want to make the transition, this is what you would have to start with.” Kevin pauses, searching Chanhee’s face carefully. 

The human nods slowly, processing everything. “I could become a vampire?” Is what Chanhee eventually settles on, startling a laugh from Kevin. 

“I mean, I guess- but that’s something we need to discuss at a different time. We aren’t going to worry about that right now. But I wanted you to know, because at this point, your blood is the only thing I’m going to want.” Kevin sighs, squeezing where his hands grip onto Chanhee. “If we keep sharing blood, the bond will only get stronger- and eventually, if you consume enough of mine, you will start to see some changes. You will be feel stronger, your senses will be more powerful. Theoretically you would live longer, if you took enough.” 

“Basically, what I’m saying is, the longer we keep this up- the more that’s on the line.” Kevin finishes, voice breaking off at the end. “I won’t be able to lose you.”

Chanhee’s face falls as the realization of Kevin’s words sink in. “Kevin, I have told you time and time again, and I _mean_ it. I’m not leaving you.” The words at quiet, but spoken firmly- leaving no room for interpretation. “I don’t care what happens, I’m here with you. I don’t mind being your Chosen, no matter what it may mean. Because I’m not going anywhere.” 

Kevin smiles, pulling Chanhee into a soft kiss. He knows that Chanhee is being one hundred percent truthful as he speaks, that he is going to stay through it all. It feels _good_ to know it so wholeheartedly. 

“If I remember correctly,” Chanhee whispers, trailing a finger over the pretty curve of Kevin’s lips. “Tonight you get to feed.” 

Kevin shudders at the full body shiver that courses through his body at the words, at the sensual way Chanhee breathes them out. He loves when Chanhee gets like this, so beautiful and in control. 

“I want to taste you, too,” Chanhee smiles softly, swallowing any protest Kevin could possibly manage in a deep kiss. “I want to bond with you.” 

🌙🌙

“Wait,” Kevin half-yells from across the gardens, making his way towards the greenhouse. “I just thought of something- you said your headaches started as Sunwoo left right?” 

Chanhee hums in response, knowing Kevin can hear him as he comes closer. Delicate fingers pluck particular flowers and herbs, putting them aside for later. “Yeah, I don’t know- I chalked it up to how extroverted he was the first time, but...”

Kevin finally appears in front of him, eyes narrowed in thought. “I need you to think really hard for me, back to the first time you hung out. Did you feel... anything weird? Like, almost similar to the way Eric can project?” 

He watches, waiting as Chanhee furrows his brows, thinking back to their meetings. “I.. I can’t remember? Maybe... Why? What are you thinking?” 

Kevin swears, pacing back and forth across the greenhouse. “When he came over- I didn’t think much of it at first, but his glamour faded for a second. He’s an imp.” 

“What does that mean? Do you think he did something?” Chanhee frowns, carefully handling the flower from a fragile plant. 

“They can... I guess, temporarily possess the body of their victim. It’s like it gives them the ability to read minds, but I know that it can leave the target feeling very ill afterwards. In almost the exact ways you felt sick.” Kevin rambles, mind flashing back to the days Chanhee fell suddenly ill. “And remember how Changmin just showed up last week? Why would he ignore you for so long and then just _conveniently_ drop by as Haknyeon and Younghoon were over.” 

Chanhee reaches out, grabbing his hand as he paces, pulling him to a halt. Kevin frowns, curling a protective hand around the soft skin of Chanhee’s cheek and gliding his thumb across the plush skin. “Changmin was the one who set us up...” Chanhee mumbles, letting his eyes flutter shut at the comforting touch. 

“But why would Changmin do all of that? He could have just talked to me...” Kevin sighs, unsure of all of the reasonings. All he can do is comfort his lover, be there for the human in front of him as eyes sparkle with unshed tears. 

“I don’t know why, darling. But no matter what, I’m here for you, okay? We will figure it all out together.” Kevin murmurs, enveloping Chanhee in a soft hug. He deflates a little at the sound of Chanhee sniffling, a wet spot slowly forming where the human’s head rests against his shoulder. “Please don’t cry, love, we will get through it all, and when we do- I’ll take you anywhere. Anywhere you can dream of, we will go.” 

“Promise?” Chanhee questions softly, the words thick around the threat of a sob. Kevin coos, pressing his lips barely there against his forehead, squeezing him just a little bit tighter. 

“I promise,” he whispers. He will do everything he can to keep that promise- no matter what he has to do. 

💫💫

_Eventually Chanhee calms down enough to go back to his quest, filling a container with any and all plants and flowers he can get. The sound of his phone ringing brings him out of his mindless reverie, picking up the call to the sound of Haknyeon on the other end._

_“Got a second?” Haknyeon’s voice crackles through the speaker, Chanhee agreeing easily. He makes his way into the kitchen, setting out to wash and dry the herbs as Haknyeon chatters away._

_“I think I figured out a lead-in to the curse,” Haknyeon exclaims, the sound of him rustling papers in the background capturing Chanhee’s attention. “So, this is kind of a bomb to drop on you- but turns out_ you, _my cute little non-magical friend, are a very distant relative of the family that used to occupy the estate.”_

 _“What?” Chanhee blurts, a distinct lack of eloquence spilling over. “I’m sorry-_ what _?”_

 _“We will go over that later-_ but _, I have other news. I think I know the curse, and possibly... how to break it. But I can’t talk about this over the phone, we need to meet in person. Kevin needs to be there too.”_

_Chanhee snorts before he can help it, still reeling from the previous information. “It’s not like Kevin can go anywhere. Just tell me when, we are always here.”_

_“Gotcha,” Haknyeon chirps, sounding both excited and nervous. “I’ll text you with the information.”_

_Chanhee hangs up shortly after, trying to force himself to get back into the groove of his task. He can’t shake the weird feeling in his gut though, that perhaps this new development is a curse in itself._

💫💫

“Kevin?” Chanhee’s voice rings out in the manor. Kevin looks up from the book he’s been halfway reading, face breaking out in a bright smile at the sight of his love. 

Chanhee flops down on the couch next to him, laying his head down on Kevin’s thigh. “Haknyeon called- he had some updates about the curse.”

His fingers almost immediately find their way into Chanhee’s hair, twisting the strands and scratching lightly against his scalp. “Yeah? Good news or bad?” 

“Well... Depends. There was a bit of a bomb dropped, and I haven’t been able to think clearly since. Oh, and he has something he needs to discuss with us both next time they come by.” Chanhee mumbles, blinking languidly at the calming motions of Kevin’s hands. 

The two fall silent for a while, Kevin waiting patiently as Chanhee gathers his thoughts. When pretty eyes blink open and capture his own, he smiles gently and brushes the stray hairs away from Chanhee’s forehead. 

“Apparently I’m a descendant of the family who lived here.” Chanhee whispers, voice barely more than a breath. Kevin’s fingers still in his hair, staring down at him open mouthed. 

“You... what?” Kevin mumbles, sitting Chanhee up and looking lost. “How?”

Chanhee shrugs, just as confused about the whole thing. “I don’t know... I guess he will explain when he comes by.” He pouts, picking at the skin on his fingers. “But I am, and I somehow made it back here... to you.”

None of this makes any real sense to Kevin, not at the moment- so he hopes that Haknyeon can ease his questioning mind and give them some answers. He also knows that Chanhee is right- no matter how it’s true, he somehow made it back to the estate, as if he belonged here all along. 

“You did settle in awfully easily, even after you found out I was lurking in the shadows,” Kevin teases half-heartedly. 

Chanhee laughs, full and bright and loud- a sound Kevin will always love to drown in. “Don’t sound so dark and mysterious- you were barely even a shell of yourself, I wasn’t afraid of you. I never have been.” 

A raw truth snuck in between easygoing words- a truth that smacks Kevin in the face with the power of the words. “You’ve truly never feared me? For your safety?” 

“You have never given me cause to fear,” Chanhee reassures, tugging Kevin in close. “I will never fear you.”

They meet in a kiss full of shared affection and respect, a tender moment sealed by a desperate meeting of lips. Chanhee’s words ring like the church bells from his past in his mind, echoing calmly and firmly into the recesses of his mind. Chanhee doesn’t fear him- never has. He doesn’t know how he deserves this lovely boy in his life- but he is so, so very thankful that he has him. 

🌙🌙

A couple of weeks go by before Haknyeon’s next visit. A prickly, charged afternoon with Eric goes by, leaving Kevin desperate to get his hands and mouth on Chanhee’s body to the fullest extent. At this point, they both should know an extended amount of time spent with Eric will only end in with them cocooned in the luxurious sheets of their bed, the fae always desperate to get in their minds. 

If Kevin didn’t know any better he would almost think Eric to be an incubus with the way he enjoys setting them up. 

Jacob and Sangyeon spend roughly six hours on a tear filled facetime call with Chanhee, Kevin wrapping himself happily around his emotional little human. They are off somewhere far away, making the most of their time on the roads and far, far away from committing to any town that doesn’t perfectly pique their interest. 

Sunwoo stops coming around as well, his purpose evidently achieved in one of his few visits snooping around in Chanhee’s head. With the silence from the imp comes the predicted silence of Changmin, something neither of them can quite figure out. The motives of the warlock remain unknown, a thought process neither of them can even begin to figure out on their own. 

Currently, Chanhee is perched weightlessly on top of his lap, a pretty cream colored sweater covering his upper half and leaving everything else exposed to Kevin’s wandering hands. He’s simply irresistible like this, walking around like he knows Kevin’s eyes are on him and only on him. 

“What are you thinking about, baby?” Chanhee whispers, rolling his hips down smoothly against the telltale hardness underneath him. Kevin’s eyes roll back at the delicious pressure, fingertips pressing bruises into the porcelain skin just barely peaking out from under his own hands. 

“Absolutely nothing now, little one,” Kevin rasps, resisting the urge to sink his teeth in the bare line of Chanhee’s shoulder- right where the sweater is slipping down. They only continue to grow closer, bolder in their blood sharing- Chanhee lives for the taste of Kevin exploding on his tongue, the white-gold rush lighting him aflame. 

And Kevin- well, he’s always desperate to get a taste of Chanhee, the lingering bruises and bites all over his now tainted flesh a story waiting to be told. 

“I’ve only got you on my mind,” Kevin assures, dragging his lips over the pulse point calling to him so sweetly. It’s almost as if Chanhee’s blood sings to him- a saccharine little song only he is privileged to hear and taste. Chanhee shivers as the words take him over, rolling his hips down with more force and much less finesse. 

“Bite me,” Chanhee gasps, baring his neck openly for Kevin to trail his lips across. He groans into the delicate skin right before sinking into the taste, rich blood pooling in his mouth. The human works his hips desperately above him, stuttering a little as Kevin’s fingers tease just at his tight entrance. 

He’s quick to pull away from the bite, tugging Chanhee to meet him in a filthy kiss that leaves the two of them tasting the human on their tongues. “God,” Kevin manages, strained and weak around the moans building low in his throat. “You are just... perfection. Absolutely stunning.” 

The words are the last straw, Chanhee tumbling over the edge and making a mess of himself right there on Kevin’s lap. It’s easy and oh-so thoughtless, the way he bites down on his own wrist, offering a taste of heaven to the greedy human. The feeling of someone drinking from him- of Chanhee drinking from him- it’s enough on its own to push him over his own edge, the gentle rolling of Chanhee’s hips against his working them both through the aftershocks. 

Chanhee pulls away barely a second later, licking into Kevin’s mouth with a ferocity untamed and unmatched. He lives for these moments- where they get so caught up in each other that they can’t seem to keep their hands to themselves. These moments are almost as cherished as the sweet ones they share, Chanhee held protectively in his arms and under the blankets on his too-big bed. 

“You are a menace, my prince,” Kevin murmurs, thumbing at the pretty flush of porcelain cheeks. “Entirely insatiable... But I love it.”

Every time Chanhee gets a taste of his blood, Kevin feels their bond growing just that bit stronger, a little more intense. Even now, he no longer simply tastes the emotion in the air, he can _feel_ a fragment of what Chanhee feels as he cools down from his afterglow. 

“Now will you tell me what’s on _your_ mind?” Kevin questions softly, eyes searching the pretty brown irises staring back at him. He can tell that Chanhee’s mind has been wandering recently, unfocused during the little things normally so easy for him. 

Chanhee laughs quietly, shrugging his shoulders. “I should have known you would notice,” he teases. “I’m not really sure- I guess I’m just stressed out about everything.” 

Kevin hums, tugging Chanhee closer and ignoring the mess between them. “I wish I could ease your mind.”

“You already do,” Chanhee smiles, capturing his lips. “I don’t have to think so much when I’m with you.” 

His phone chimes with a notification, Chanhee huffing as he stretches around Kevin to grab a hold of the device. The stickiness between them is starting to drive him a little crazy, so he carefully maneuvers from underneath Chanhee, heading towards the bathroom to draw a bath. 

Kevin hums a soft tune, filling the tub with wonderfully scented oils and bubbles. He lights a dozen candles, a soft smile on his face as he looks around the space. Distantly, he can hear Chanhee puttering around, no doubt messaging whoever texted him back. 

The human meanders into the bathroom some time later, a bottle of wine and a couple of glasses in his hands. “Shall we?” Chanhee invites, slipping easily out of his sweater and sinking into the inviting heat. 

Kevin pours them both a glass, easily sliding into the water behind Chanhee and letting out a soft sigh at the perfect heat. “Everything good?” he mumbles softly, sipping idly at his drink. 

“Haknyeon is going to come by tomorrow,” Chanhee hums, leaning back against his chest and relaxing. “Says he has a lot of information, so we should be ready.” 

Kevin makes a quiet noise in acknowledgement, content in the silence between them as they soak. The rest of their evening is spent quietly, curled up in bed and watching a show Chanhee recommended on the tiny laptop between them. As Kevin presses his cheek on the soft pink locks atop Chanhee’s head, he can’t help but feel like he’s the happiest he’ll ever be. 

🌙🌙

When Haknyeon shows up the next day, there’s an air of unease clouding him. Kevin quirks a smile reassuringly as he lets the young witch in, guiding him out into the gardens where Chanhee is resting. 

“He likes to come out here when he’s stressing out,” Kevin explains, watching the way Haknyeon looks around in awe at the towering bushes. Chanhee smiles at the sight of his friend from where he’s sprawled out on the grass, a book resting face down next to him. 

“I can see why,” Haknyeon breathes, the scent of the flowers and herbs in the air calming. Kevin laughs quietly, fitting himself in the space next to Chanhee with ease.

Haknyeon sighs softly, settling down as well with his journal held securely in his arms. “I’m going to be honest with you- none of what we are going to discuss today is going to be easy. I’ve figured out a lot of things, and some of it isn’t good.”

Chanhee frowns, sitting up more intently. “Whatever it is, we will figure it out, right?”

“Of course we will,” Haknyeon says with finality. Kevin let’s out a breath he barely realized he was holding at the words, a tension bleeding out of him. 

“Chanhee,” the witch starts, fidgeting a little bit. “I need you to understand- none of us knew what I’m about to tell you. You have to believe me.”

Kevin furrows his eyebrows, a bit confused at the sudden stress radiating off of the young witch. Chanhee wears a mirrored expression of uncertainty and unease, eyes fully earnest as he speaks up. “Of course- Haknyeon, what is it?”

“I know who cursed Kevin,” Haknyeon whispers, refusing to meet their eyes. “I didn’t know until a couple of weeks ago.”

“Wait- how.. How did you figure it out?” Kevin blurts, confused. “I kept trying to picture the warlock’s face but it was like every time I tried, the image just got more blurry...”

Haknyeon nods solemnly, closing his eyes. “That’s because the warlock who did it to you is very powerful. He purposefully blocked your memories of his face. It wouldn’t have mattered anyways, he can change his glamour and has been doing it for hundreds of years.” 

Chanhee is silent, chewing at his lip as he listens. He can’t quite help the way he hugs the human closer, letting Chanhee rest his head on his shoulder. The scent of his shampoo helps keep him grounded as he breathes in deeply, gesturing for Haknyeon to continue. 

“It’s Changmin. It’s been Changmin all along- he’s been watching you throughout the years to make sure you were suffering.” 

Kevin flinches at the same time Chanhee gasps, immediately shaking his head. The human recoils, leaning away from them and frowning. 

“There’s no way... He’s my best friend! Why-“ Chanhee stops, blinking away a frustrating wetness from his eyes. “I don’t understand...”

Haknyeon sighs heavily, whispering under his breath until the image of the journal in his hands ripples, fading away and leaving an older, more worn book in its stead. The pages fall open to reveal the secrets of Changmin’s thoughts in perfect pen strokes.

Chanhee reaches out for the journal, hands trembling as he skims the pages. The book shakes the further he reads, Kevin watching as water droplets fall onto the parchment, leaving wet splotches in their midst. 

“I found it shortly after our last meeting... He’s kept everything since he trapped you here in this book,” Haknyeon sighs, meeting Kevin’s eyes. He looks back down at the old journal, watching in astonishment as the tear stains fade away as if they were never there. 

“He used me? To spy on Kevin?” Chanhee whispers, quiet and weak. 

Haknyeon shakes his head, more out of uncertainty that anything else. “Not from the start, I don’t think... He’s known you were a descendant of the family since you were born.” The witch takes a deep breath, taking back the journal when Chanhee hands it over. “He kept an eye on you through the years- until you moved in here.” 

“Changmin didn’t want him getting involved with me,” Kevin mumbles, the realization sinking in. “That’s why he was so hostile when he showed up...” 

Chanhee falls quiet again, tears falling steadily in salty tracks down his cheeks. His heart lurches for the human, opening his arms and letting Chanhee come in close at his own speed. It hurts to see him so distraught like this, and he wishes he could take the pain away so badly. 

“The bright side of knowing this now is that I know how to break the spell.” Haknyeon speaks up again, voice confident. “It’s not going to be easy, and it’s risky for me to get involved- but I promised Chanhee that I would help you both. So, if you are still want to be free, I’m in it to see it through.” 

“Thank you,” Kevin breathes overtop of Chanhee’s head. Haknyeon meets his eyes with a dim smile, looking as if he’s aged twenty years during the conversation. 

Chanhee eventually sits up, eyes dried out of tears and nods silently at Haknyeon. “If you are still willing to help... I don’t know any other witches who can do it.” He jokes weakly, taking a hold of Haknyeon’s hand and squeezing. The gratefulness Chanhee feels for the witch goes unspoken, but it’s thick in the air between them. 

“How do we break the curse?” Kevin questions. “Is it dangerous?” 

“It can be,” Haknyeon starts, gathering his thoughts. “Basically, you are tethered to something in the estate- if that were to be destroyed before we undid the curse, it could never be lifted. Thankfully, I’m pretty sure I know exactly what Changmin bound you to.” 

The witch meets Chanhee’s eyes with a sad smile, continuing on. “If I’m right, it’s the piano. He wanted to make sure it was something that meant the most to you, but something that wouldn’t be glaringly obvious to anyone else.” 

Kevin nods, heaving a sigh. It makes sense, now that he thinks about it from an outside standpoint. 

“What do we have to do?” Kevin eventually manages. 

“First, we need his blood,” Haknyeon answers bluntly, once again meeting Chanhee’s eyes. The human laughs humorlessly, shaking his head. 

“How much?” Chanhee speaks up, cutting off any protests from Kevin. He’s not surprised that Chanhee is so willing to do this, not when he’s proven time and time again that he would do anything for Kevin- but he wishes for once that the human would be selfish. 

“I’m not sure how much just yet. All I know is that we need the blood of the family of the manor, since that’s whose blood was spilled that night.” Haknyeon answers, a quick hand movement summoning his own journal full of notes in front of him. “Younghoon knows the actual spell we need to use, and he wrote me this list of some of the other little things we will need.”

Haknyeon passes Chanhee a small sheet of paper, half a dozen things written in elegant handwriting. “I think I have all of this in the greenhouse... I was growing things for Changmin.” Chanhee mumbles, frustrated. 

“I know,” Haknyeon smiles softly. “You were actually growing the herbs for us. Younghoon and I have been studying under Changmin for years, learning different things. We used a lot of your things throughout the process.” 

Chanhee snorts. “Well I’m glad it wasn’t used for anything nefarious. I grew them with love.”

Kevin startles out of his wandering thoughts as Chanhee offers a hand, pulling him to his feet ungracefully. Haknyeon follows them as Chanhee leads the way towards the greenhouse, whispering about different flowers. 

He watches as Chanhee gathers everything on Younghoon’s list, packing it away carefully for Haknyeon to take with him. The witch is quiet as he takes everything, eventually leaving the estate after mumbling an apology into a shared embrace. Chanhee waves the words off, smiling reassuringly at Haknyeon as he departs.

When the two collapse on the bed later that evening, Chanhee turns to face Kevin with an unreadable expression in his eyes. Kevin trails the tips of his fingers over the porcelain skin stained pink, over the delicate line of Chanhee’s jaw, lost in the beauty of the human. 

“After we break the curse,” Chanhee whispers, pausing to suck in a breath nervously. “I want you to turn me.” 

Kevin sighs at the words, knowing realistically there’s no way to change Chanhee’s mind- and that it’s an inevitable action that _will_ happen. “Are you sure?” is what he settles on instead, thumb moving over the bitten raw skin of Chanhee’s plush lips. 

“I’m always sure with you,” Chanhee promises, leaning into the gentle touches. “I want to have eternity with you, if you’ll share it with me.” 

Kevin breathes a soft laugh, eyes brimming with an unmatched fondness. “Of course I want forever with you, my prince. If it’s truly what you want, I’ll do it.” 

Chanhee captures his lips in a chaste kiss, pressing against Kevin and allowing himself to drown in the love shared so sweetly. He can’t find it in himself to be upset at the notion of forever with Chanhee, even if deep down he knows he will ache for the comforting heartbeat that will fall silent with time. 

“You’ll have to start taking more of my blood,” Kevin whispers against Chanhee’s lips. “Thankfully we’ve already gotten a jumpstart on that part.” 

Chanhee laughs, the pretty tinkling sound Kevin loves so much- and he knows that Chanhee will be so beautiful with eternity. He can’t even help the way he’s staring so helplessly in love at Chanhee, because he _is_. He’s so deeply gone for this soft human in his arms, his bed, his heart. 

He would, and will give up everything for Chanhee. 

🌙🌙

Haknyeon and Younghoon become a normal, welcome sight around the manor, the two witches trying a number of spells to figure out the best way to break the curse. Chanhee learns slowly to take more of his blood, Kevin noticing with a keen eye the way the human slowly gains strength, the way he sleeps less with time. He grows needier with the influx of blood, desperately tugging Kevin up the stairs the second the two witches leave each night. 

Kevin grows to love this potential version of Chanhee as much as he loves his human fragility over time. He loves the way Chanhee thinks, his mind always a few steps ahead- and even now, he’s looking towards the future. 

“How exactly are we going to feed once I’m a vampire?” Chanhee asks, a rare lazy day in the books as Younghoon works on something alone. Kevin hums in thought, closing his book and turning his full attention onto the other man. 

“Well, once the curse is lifted I will be free to teach you how to hunt, whether you go for human or animal blood. It’s hard to say now how it will go, it’s just one of those things we will have to figure out as we go.” Kevin finally answers. It’s a valid thought, and he’s glad that Chanhee is taking everything seriously enough to think about these things. 

The two fall silent again, but just as Kevin reaches for his book again, Chanhee speaks up, although quietly. “What are we going to do about Changmin?” 

The vulnerability and pain twisting in his words are enough to sting. Kevin sits up, grabbing a hold of Chanhee’s hand and lacing their fingers together. It’s a comfort he hopes he can share, even just a little bit- if only to ease his own mind. 

“I don’t know, love. I am so, so sorry it’s come down to all of this- I just hope it will all work out for you.” Kevin sighs, focusing in on the way their hands link together. “Just know that I will do anything I have to do to protect you, alright? I’m not going to let him ruin me again... I can’t lose you.” 

The words are a wound still raw, even throughout the decades of time. He won’t be trapped in this estate after this- no matter what he has to do. He will find a way to gain his freedom, with his love by his side- hopefully, with as minimal damage done as possible. 

Chanhee seems comforted after that, falling quiet and going back to whatever project seems to be holding hit attention this time. He flips back through his book, managing a few more chapters before Chanhee’s phone chimes with a message. 

His eyes are questioning when he meet’s Chanhee’s over the space between them. “They figured it out,” Chanhee whispers, looking both uncertain and fully ready to take on anything the world can give him, all at the same time. 

He knows that means that they have a tangible time frame now- at any point, they can break the curse. It almost doesn’t even feel _real_ , to know that he’s so close to tasting freedom with his Chosen by his side- he’s so close to being able to have everything with the person he loves. 

It’s strange to think that a year and a half ago, he expected to wither away into nothingness in the estate. It’s even more strange to remember the near violent urge Kevin had to rip Chanhee and the real estate agent apart when they first toured the estate- before Chanhee meant anything to him. His fangs itch with the same innate desire to bite down, but instead of biting to kill, to feed- he wants to bite to _claim_. 

Every day Kevin is filled with the almost there urge to make Chanhee his officially- and it only draws closer in the future with the promise of his prince taking the transition. 

“I guess we just have to choose a day, hmm?” Kevin muses, thoughts anywhere but in the present moment. 

Chanhee huffs a strained laugh, immediately calling Jacob on facetime and heading up to their shared bedroom. Kevin watches him go, more than willing to leave the human to some privacy. He knows that even as ready as Chanhee wants to be, giving up your humanity isn’t the easiest thing to do- especially not after he knows what happened to Kevin. 

He sometimes finds himself wishing that he had taken more time to come to terms with his humanity loss before ending up back at the estate. Even through all of the years, he never once found out what happened to his mother and sister. It’s long past the point of ever knowing what happened to them, but the unanswered questions that weigh on his mind are enough to make anyone go a little crazy. 

Kevin makes his way over to the piano- something that has remained mostly untouched over the last few weeks. Fingers trailing across the well loved keys, he heaves a sigh, dropping his body onto the little bench. His fingers dance to a soft melody trapped in his mind, plucking out only the most beautiful sounds for Chanhee to hear. 

He realizes later, as Chanhee comes wandering slowly down the stairs- that he’s playing the very same song he was playing the first night Chanhee came to him. The night that the human showed no fear, not of Kevin or of anything else- he just simply opened up, shared a piece of himself with Kevin, a stranger. He thinks that that day was the start of his willingness to go to the ends of the earth for Chanhee. 

As his fingers eventually come to a halt overtop the keys, Chanhee speaks up from where he’s leaned against the wall. “I told Jacob... that I was planning on turning. And about the curse.”

“Did he take it well?” Kevin questions softly. He’s not sure he could live with himself, if all of this drove Chanhee’s few friends away from him. 

“Yeah, I think he kind of expected it, though. He’s definitely much happier about the curse-breaking part though, and apparently Sangyeon will want to give me a stern talking to.” The words are punctuated with a sharp eye roll from Chanhee, always the dramatic one. Kevin laughs though, because from the brief time he spent with the two shifters- he can perfectly imagine Sangyeon giving a full dad-speech. 

A thought rings in his mind, speaking up before he really thinks about anything too hard. “When are we going to do this?” 

Chanhee sighs, making his way slowly to the bench and sitting as close as possible to Kevin. “I guess whenever feels best? I’m ready- I have been for awhile.” 

Kevin smiles softly, pressing a kiss on Chanhee’s forehead. “Forever with you sounds lovely- if you’re ready, so am I.” 

Chanhee’s head rests gently against his shoulder as they spend the night bathed in moonlight, the piano singing it’s own beautiful song. Their own eternity will start soon- a thought that brings out every bit of happiness in Kevin. 

All he’s ever wanted was a companion to make his prison more bearable, and now here he is with the promise of freedom on the horizon and the best person in his life at his side. 

🌙🌙

They settle on a date quickly enough, an obscure Tuesday a couple of weeks in the distance. Kevin finds himself growing antsy as the days narrow down into the single digits, and before long- well. It’s the day before he’s set to be free, and Chanhee is perched in his lap, burying the nervousness in biting kisses and soft moans. 

The human- not for long, Kevin’s brain supplies helpfully- is writhing on top of him, pretty little moans bitten off with each little bounce in his lap. He can’t keep his hands to himself, his eyes, his mouth- he’s covering Chanhee head to toe in his marks and fingerprints. He wants this moment to last forever, here now with the sweet taste of blood spilling over his tongue. 

Chanhee is a fiend as well, rolling his hips in devilish little figure eights, voice sultry as he begs for Kevin’s taste as well. And taste he gets- Kevin flinches as he tears at the skin of his wrist, groan escaping as Chanhee immediately attached himself to the flowing white-gold spilling over the porcelain skin. 

Little moans are pressed into his wrist as Chanhee suckles greedily, the taste of heaven eventually pulling him over the edge. Kevin let’s him swallow down mouthful after mouthful as he fucks up into the pretty boy, rushing towards his own finish line with a frantic and punishing pace. 

It doesn’t matter to him that Chanhee has taken more than enough- all that matters is the soft little whimpers and the delicate fluttering of eyelashes against his skin as he spills inside. Chanhee pulls away soon after, his wrist falling from his mouth and plush lips stained with his colors, sated and content. 

Kevin thumbs delicately at the smear of his own blood on Chanhee’s pretty face, lost in the half-lidded gaze the human keeps trained on him. “Beautiful,” he whispers near reverently. And it’s the truth- Chanhee is the most stunning creature he’s ever had the pleasure of holding close. 

“I’ll be even more beautiful when I’m like you.” Chanhee returns, resting his dainty hands against the soft, pale planes of Kevin’s chest. He disagrees- Chanhee is already perfection, and he knows the change will only make him a different type of beauty. He says as much, the soft words pressed into the tender skin of Chanhee’s neck, into the peach-hued line of his collarbones and chest. 

It’s easy to fall asleep like that, messy and wrapped up in each other and with the weight of the world threatening to disturb their little bubble of peace. His arms stay wrapped securely around Chanhee all night long, uncaring about the mess and hassle of clean up. As long as he has Chanhee in his embrace, nothing else matters to him. 

The sun crests over the horizon, bathing their bedroom in shades of orange and yellow and red, painting the walls with it’s stunning picture. Chanhee is snoring softly, still perched above him with his cheek smushed against his chest. He sighs softly, pressing his face into the fluffy and messy hair atop Chanhee’s head, listening to the steady heartbeat thumping quietly. 

He’s going to miss the sound the most of everything Chanhee’s humanity has to offer. It doesn’t matter that the very same sound a year and a half ago nearly drove him to insanity- it brings him a sort of calmness and serenity now. 

Chanhee stirs above him, Kevin watching as his pretty brown eyes blink open. He wonders how thick and rich the crimson eyes will look in their stead, against the beautiful porcelain of his skin. “Good morning, my prince. I hope you’ve slept well.” Kevin breathes, finding himself nearly drowning in the warmth and love radiating from Chanhee’s expression. 

Chanhee hums quietly, snuggling in closer and making Kevin smile. Neither of them seem to be in any hurry to get up, the worries of the day pushed to the back burner as they cuddle close in the warm, early morning sunlight. Unfortunately though, the sound of Chanhee’s phone pinging with a text message reminds them that they can’t stay wrapped up in each other all day. 

Kevin half carries Chanhee into the shower, letting his hands smooth over the seemingly endless planes of pristine skin, broken up only by his own marks inked into the skin. Chanhee leans on him, nearly purring at the pleasurable experience of Kevin’s hands pushing shampoo through the strands. They share chaste kisses under the heated spray of water, smiles and laughter held secret in the tiny space. 

An hour later, dressed and belly full from breakfast, Chanhee is lounging lazily on the couch as they wait for Haknyeon and Younghoon to arrive. Kevin is fighting down the urge to pace, forcing himself to sit at the piano. His fingers trail longingly over the keys, thinking about the fact that the piano will lose its imaginary hold over him by the end of the day. 

A knock on the door signals the arrival of the two witches, Kevin letting them in with a weary smile. Before long, the kitchen counters are overflowing with everything they will need for the spell, a vaguely threatening knife laying off to the side. 

The atmosphere is tense, Kevin watching the way Chanhee is curling in on himself a little at the sight in front of him. Haknyeon notices as well and offers a comforting smile. “If you aren’t ready to do this, it’s okay, Chanhee. No one will blame you.”

The sentiment is echoed by Kevin, eyes filled with worry for his love. “Please, my prince- if you changed your mind, I promise it’s okay.” 

“I haven’t changed my mind,” Chanhee whispers, taking a deep breath. When his eyes blink back open, Kevin is awed by the steel resolve and determination glinting in his eyes. “I’m ready.” 

Haknyeon nods, reaching out for Chanhee to come forward. Kevin follows behind him quietly, watching as Younghoon takes Chanhee’s hand, turning it over palm upright. The slash on his palm comes quick- quick enough that Chanhee’s reaction is a bit delayed, the blood pooling rapidly before the pain sets in. 

He frowns as the human whimpers from the burning sensation, watching the blood drip onto the top of the piano. Chanhee bites down harshly on his lip, refusing to let any weakness show as Haknyeon guides Kevin where he wants him, Younghoon murmuring under his breath. 

There’s magic in the air around them, the atmosphere nearly vibrating with the power the two are bringing forth. Kevin can almost taste the sweetness in the air, the words of a language he’s not privy to rolling off of the witches’ tongues. 

They all startle as the door to the estate bangs open, Kevin immediately on edge at the tension and foul energy tainting the manor. Changmin rushes into the room, eyes burning with fire and rage with irises pitch black. 

“Well, well- what do we have here?” The warlock sneers, eyes roaming around the room. He watches as Changmin’s eyes land on the still bleeding wound on Chanhee’s hand, narrowing at the sight. “Trying to undo my curse, hmm? I can’t imagine why you’d want to do that.” 

Haknyeon meets Younghoon’s eyes, having a silent conversation Kevin doesn’t quite understand, before turning to face Changmin as well. “I’m sure you can figure it out,” Haknyeon spits, pushing Chanhee behind him. The movement is not lost on anyone in the room, Changmin laughing humorlessly at the sight. 

“Ah yes, the poor little human with everyone wrapped around his finger. Anything for darling little Chanhee, am I right?” Kevin can just faintly hear the way Younghoon is still mumbling quietly, hidden just out of sight of Changmin as he continues the spell. 

He’s biting back the urge to tear Changmin’s throat out, an unknown voice urging him to keep still. Chanhee suddenly speaks up, bitterness and resentment twisting his words cold and dark. “It’s a shame you wasted so much time pretending to care about me. I feel like there was definitely an easier way for you to keep me away from here.” 

The words are dripping with malice, spoken through a tight lipped smile as Chanhee stares the warlock down. Kevin can feel all of the hair on his body standing up as the air around Changmin ripples dangerously, his rage making him unstable. 

“You should learn to hold your tongue, filth. But I do suppose you’re right- I should have taken the easier route when you were a child.” Changmin grits out, closing in on Haknyeon. “Stop the spell and I might consider sparing you.” 

Haknyeon holds his head high, even as Chanhee gasps at the words, reaching out towards the witch. He watches with horrified eyes as Changmin snaps, a simple word uttered between them enough to cross the line. The determined _No_ echoes in his mind as Haknyeon’s body crumples to the floor, eyes vacant and empty. 

“It’s a shame no one ever _listens_ ,” Changmin sighs, kicking the lifeless body to the side. “Now, I’ll say it again- _stop_ the spell, and you’ll be spared.” The words are directed at Younghoon, the witch stuttering over his words for a second. A decision is made quickly enough as Younghoon continues whispering frantically, Changmin’s eyes flashing with power. 

Kevin almost expects that to be it- it’s over, the death of two of his now good friends to be on his shoulders- but he’s confused when his wide eyes stay focused on the witch. A wicked laugh draws his attention, watching in what feels like slow motion as Chanhee twists the knife in his hand into Changmin’s side. He’s helpless as the spell holds him hostage, forced to witness the way the warlock grips Chanhee’s wrist, ripping the weapon out of his flesh and tossing it to the side. 

“Silly human,” Changmin huffs, squeezing tightly until Kevin can hear a sickening crunch as Chanhee’s bones break. The human cries out, kicking at the warlock’s legs in a desperate attempt to get free. “You shouldn’t have done that, little one.” 

“Don’t call me that you piece of shit,” Chanhee manages to grit out. He gasps at the feeling of Changmin’s hand at his throat, fingers squeezing until he can’t breathe. 

The warlock tuts, turning towards Kevin with fake pity in his eyes. “It seems like all you do is bring horror wherever you go,” Changmin muses, squeezing ever tighter as Chanhee claws pathetically at his hand. “Did you not learn your lesson all those years ago? That you are nothing but a curse yourself on the people you love?”

“Let him go,” Kevin begs, powerless to do anything else. He meets Chanhee’s terrified eyes, biting back a sob at the sight of his human so out of reach. The bond they’ve formed prickles with agony as Chanhee gasps weakly for air. Younghoon’s mumbling has picked up intensity, the air around them rippling as the curse behinds to crumble. 

“Alright,” Changmin laughs evilly, shrugging his shoulders before squeezing harshly one last time, the deafening thud of Chanhee’s body crumpling to the floor haunting him. He can barely hear, think, process- anything, really, as emotion ripples through his body, the weight of the spell no longer holding him hostage. He barely knows what’s happening before he’s at his feet in front of the warlock, clawed hands digging viciously into the paper thin skin of Changmin’s throat. 

The warlock barely has the decency to show any fear, even as Kevin’s eyes flash dangerously golden. He can feel the blood spilling under the threat of his claws, squeezing harsher to watch the way the man squirms. “The world will be much better off without you,” Kevin spits, shoving the warlock against the wall. “You’ll pay for what you’ve done.”

Before he knows it, the warlock is slumping lifelessly against the wall, the weight of his no longer beating heart in his hand. He rips his hand out of the bastard’s chest, throwing the corpse to the side and rushing over to Chanhee, Younghoon already at his side. 

He’s shaking, he can feel it- shaking with rage, with fear, with adrenaline, he’s not sure- but he knows it when his hands struggle to brush the hair away from Chanhee’s forehead. Water drips onto the human’s skin, tinged pink and Kevin thumbs it away in confusion. It’s only when he realizes he’s blinking tears away that he fully breaks down, clutching Chanhee’s unmoving form close. 

Younghoon is speaking, but he can’t hear anything over the sound of his soul shattering. It’s too much- everything is too much, the pain, his sobs, the silence in the space around him- it’s too silent, there’s no steady heartbeat taking complete control of his senses- there’s nothing. 

“Kevin!” Younghoon shouts, barely managing to catch his attention. Kevin belatedly notices the reason he can’t hear is due to the pathetic wailing coming from himself, sobs wracking his body. “Kevin, please, I need you to calm down! C’mon, I need you to breathe,” Younghoon tries, hands grasping softly at his cheeks, slipping on the bloody tear tracks running down his skin. 

He clings onto Chanhee even as Younghoon forces him to calm down, to stop and breathe. By the time he manages to shakily run his fingers across the too-pale porcelain skin, he’s stopped crying and he’s able to breathe somewhat normally again. 

“Kevin,” Younghoon whispers, urging him to look up and meet his eyes. He barely manages, loathe to look away from the love of his life in his arms. “He said- earlier, Chanhee said he drank from you,” the words are rushed, jumbled and messy and they barely make any sense- until they do. 

“He’s got my blood,” Kevin murmurs, voice weak and nearly silent in the tense air. “There’s no guarantee though... that he’ll be able to complete the transition.” 

Younghoon shakes his head, slumping down on the floor beside him. “Don’t think like that. Focus on the fact that he isn’t truly gone.” He hears the way the witch’s voice breaks, the words raw and filled with agony at the realization that Haknyeon is gone. 

“I’m so sorry,” Kevin breathes, reaching out and gently covering Younghoon’s shaking hand at his side. “I’m so, so sorry...”

“Don’t be,” Younghoon manages, taking a shaky and deep breath. “We discussed this... what would happen if something went wrong. We just foolishly hoped for the best.”

They fall silent after that, Kevin cradling Chanhee’s head in his lap, expression peaceful- it almost looks as if the pretty boy is sleeping. They stay there like that for hours, Kevin watching with sharp eyes for any sign that Chanhee’s body is starting to transition. He’s completely blind on this- all he has is the little bit of information his Sire told him about his own transition, and he just hopes it’s enough to get them through it. 

Younghoon eventually passes out, the stress of the day and the overabundant power use leaving him drained dry. He’s humming a melancholy song, idly twisting the pink strands of hair when something catches his eye. He focuses, watching with rapt interest as Chanhee’s veins start to ripple, a faint white-gold glow slowly moving through them. 

He bites back a sob at the sight, clutching the man closer and whispering prayers to any God that could be listening. His body has started the transition- he hasn’t rejected it. All Chanhee has to do is make it through this, and Kevin will once again have his love wrapped securely in his arms.

He carefully stands, carrying Chanhee up the stairs into their shared bedroom, placing his body gently on the bed. He will worry about the mess later- for now, he wants to get Younghoon into one of the spare bedrooms and clean up the evidence of their tragedy from the living area. It could be anywhere from hours to a week before Chanhee emerges from the transition, so there’s no real point in sitting their waiting helplessly now. 

He’s gentle and caring as he rouses Younghoon enough to get him tucked safely in the comfortable bed in one of the spare rooms, the witch falling back into slumber easily enough. With a sigh, he starts the cleanup process, dragging the bodies out of the living area and frowning. He hopes that maybe Younghoon will be able to help him dispose of them tomorrow maybe. 

He scrubs at the walls with a stinging bleach solution, losing himself in the thoughts of what comes next. When Chanhee finally awakens- he’s going to be thirsty and unstable. The new strength of his senses are going to be overwhelming in the worse way, but at least Kevin has a faint idea of how to cope with it. 

The scent of the bleach is almost too much after awhile, his nose burning with the putrid smell. Eventually, the entire area is clean and spotless, the only reminder of the harrowing events of the day sealed in his memories. He makes sure to leave clean clothing set out for Younghoon, as well as anything the witch may need for a bath and a note encouraging him to feed himself if necessary before ascending the stairs towards his own room. 

The air is still as Kevin drops in the chaise at the foot of the bed, eyes fixated on Chanhee. He tries to remember what Hyunjoon told him about the transition, memories flashing rapidly around his brain. He thinks he remembers that the transition takes longer to combat whatever injuries are sustained. 

He flinches as the sickening sound of bones breaking echoes in his mind, shaking his head to rid himself of the thoughts. He settles in for a long couple of days, tugging a throw blanket over himself and getting as comfortable as possible in the chaise. 

🌙🌙

The next couple of days go by with little excitement, Younghoon helping banish the last remnants of their harrowed day easily enough. They mostly stick together, the witch a welcome support as Kevin contacts Chanhee’s friends one by one. He’s barely off the phone with Eric before the faerie is pounding at the door, cursing up a storm even as Kevin ushers him inside. 

He expects the fae to barge upstairs immediately, but he’s caught by surprise when arms wrap tightly around him in a hug, the weight of the faerie pressed against him. “I’m so glad you’re okay,” Eric whispers quietly against Kevin’s shoulder. He softens, wrapping his own arms around the small faerie in return, hiding his face in the soft hair atop his head. 

“Thank you, Eric,” he breathes, soaking in the warmth and care radiating from the tiny man. He pulls back ruefully, quirking a small smile at the faerie’s misty eyes. “Go see him, I know you need to.” 

Eric leaves for the second floor without much more coaxing, Kevin sighing as he collapses back on the couch. His throat is starting to itch from thirst and he’s physically exhausted, but he knows he needs to call Jacob as well- a phone call he’s frankly dreading. The shifter was already partially against Chanhee turning, so he’s not sure that Jacob is going to be very happy to hear it was out of necessity. 

And he’s right- he’s got the phone held out at arms length, Jacob’s angry voice yelling through the tinny speakers. At some point, the rage turns into sobs and Kevin rushes to comfort Jacob as best as he can through the line, wishing he could take it all back. He ends the call an hour later, extending the offer for them to come visit whenever they would like. 

He wanders upstairs to check on Eric, his heart melting at the sight that awaits him in the room. The faerie is curled protectively around the weight of Chanhee’s body, soft words and hums coming from him as he gently strokes Chanhee’s hair. Kevin leaves him alone, giving him the space to do whatever he wants as he heads back downstairs. 

He wastes time with Younghoon, flicking aimlessly through movies on his tiny laptop with unseeing eyes. It’s hard to focus on anything when Chanhee is upstairs, just out of reach as his body struggles to stitch itself back together. Days go by like this, the manor almost too quiet with the absence of Chanhee’s bright personality- Younghoon does his best to fill the void, still much too unwilling to go home to his no longer shared apartment in the city. 

Jacob and Sangyeon have promised to come by next week, Kevin hoping by then Chanhee will have made it through the transition. The piano doesn’t bring him the same solace anymore, his once beloved instrument only reminding him of prisons and horrors alike. He finds himself mostly floating through the days, pushing at the bond he shares with Chanhee in his mind, anything he can think of to help encourage the process. 

It all comes to a head a few mornings later, nearly a full week since everything went down. Kevin is by Chanhee’s side, thumbing at his pale cheeks and running his fingers through his hair when he notices the faint white glow all over Chanhee’s body. Fingers twitch at his side, barely any movement at all but enough that is has Kevin swallowing down a sob, eyes hopeful and trained on each tiny little move. 

Slowly but surely, Kevin watches as Chanhee pulls through the transition; once tiny little tremors turning into half-unconscious movements of his arms. He barely remembers anything from his own transition, but he does remember the feeling of emptiness- almost like his body wasn’t his own- and it’s hard to fight through it and come out on top. 

When Chanhee’s eyes fly open some time later, Kevin is hit with the stunning richness of the crimson irises, blindly blight from thirst. Beautiful, is all he can think as Chanhee looks around, wide eyed and tense. 

“You’re awake, little one,” Kevin whispers, remembering how everything felt so loud and overwhelming at first. Chanhee meets his eyes, mouth opening in silence- “It’s okay, I know it’s hard at first. But we will make it through.”

He helps sit Chanhee up, hands calming and gentle as they fall on pretty, porcelain skin. “God, you’re stunning,” he breathes, hands roaming everywhere as Chanhee meets his eyes with a certain softness- it all feels like his same Chanhee, his prince, his love. 

“I’m sure you’re thirsty,” Kevin muses, thumb gliding over the skin just at the base of his throat. Chanhee’s eyes flash at the tenderness, so much love and care packed into such a small little touch. 

Chanhee’s hands come up as well, fingertips ghosting over the curve of his cheekbones, the line of his jaw. They push into his hair as Chanhee studies him, trailing mindlessly over the smooth lines of his skin. “Beautiful,” Chanhee rasps, the weight of the word foreign with the addition of his fangs. 

Kevin laughs quietly, letting Chanhee tug him close until their foreheads are pressed together. It feels almost unreal- being here with Chanhee, an eternity promised between them. 

“I love you,” Kevin murmurs, eyes twinkling with fondness. He swallows down Chanhee’s response as he captures his lips in a chaste kiss, the threat of his fangs teasing ever so close. Chanhee mumbles an _“I love you, too,”_ into the kiss, both of them too busy smiling for anything else. He’s _happy_ , overfilled with joy at the thought of sharing his world with his Chanhee- and he can’t wait to start. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to say a massive thank you to anyone and everyone who helped me with this fic. hiro, thank you SO much for the amount of help you gave me plotting this monstrosity. ruby, bri - you’ve both cheered me on so much. care, you have been such a positive energy in this process. 
> 
> to all of you who cheered me on, i love you all and i hope you enjoy it ❤️


End file.
